


Fulminis Instar

by ThePurpleCrayon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF!Barry, Barry Smythe, Barry is an even bigger one, Cisco putting things in his mouth, Eddie is a sweetie, F/M, Fem!Barry - Freeform, Female Barry, Glee Cameos!, Iris is a fangirl, Joe is an awesome dad, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, Rule 63 Barry, The Hobbit - Freeform, adorkableness, more tags to come, protective cops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10278089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleCrayon/pseuds/ThePurpleCrayon
Summary: When Beatrice Allen is eleven, she witnesses the impossible. When she's older, she studies the impossible. When she's 24, she becomes the impossible. With the help of friends and family old and new, Barry Allen lives her impossible life as a forensic scientist, and a part time superhero, while also juggling a relationship with a handsome detective. (You can guess who that is, FYI, it's not Joe)Previously A Flash of Lightning On The Horizon





	1. More Powerful Than Her Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had this story posted under another name,?but this one seems less cliche. Some of the chapters will be the same, but there'll be new ones too. I'll try to update regularly, but it depends on my grades and drama at school.  
> 0: I'm sorry this wasn't posted the date I told you it would be, but my internet was down after a really bad snowstorm here in Pennsylvania. 
> 
> Disclaimer:I own nothing.

  
Beatrice Allen woke up to a crash downstairs. She ran downstairs, not noticing the floating fish above her desk. When she got to her living room, she had to stifle a gasp. Her mother was kneeling in the middle of a circle of light, and if it wasn't so terrifying, Barry would've thought it to be beautiful. Nora finally noticed her and reached out an arm. “Run Barry!” She yelled, and suddenly, the eleven year old was blocks away from her home. When she finally got back, she saw something that no child should ever have to witness.

Her house was surrounded by cop cars and caution tape, with her father being escorted out in handcuffs. “Barry! Don't go in there!” The doctor yelled tearfully, not wanting his innocent daughter to see something so gruesome. Despite her father's warning however, the young girl pushed past the cops and CSIs to where her mother's prone form laid on the ground, with her best friend's father kneeling next to her. “Mom?” She whispered brokenly, taking Nora’s hand in her own. Joe looked up to another officer. “Get her out of here, she doesn't need to see this.” The rookie nodded and forcefully took the young girl's shoulder. He gave he a sad smile. “Don't worry, you'll be taken care of.” Barry tried to squirm away to no avail.

* * *

 

Hours after she had been taken by the officer whom she couldn't remember the name of, she was sitting across from Joe in an interrogation room. The detective gave her an apologetic smile, as if such a small gesture could make her forget what she had seen that night. “Barry, I need you to tell me what happened. The truth.” Barry looked up to her best friend’s father, “I am telling you the truth, Mr.West! You have to believe me, my dad didn't do it!” Joe sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Barry, I know you want to protect your father, but there's too much evidence against him.” Tears welled up in Barry's eyes again. “There was lightning in my living room, around my mom! A man was there too, he was in the light!” The young girl's shoulders shook with sobs, and Joe knew that he wasn't going to get anything else from her. “Do you want to go wait outside?”

Knowing what he was implying, Barry left and soon found herself in a forensics lab, watching a middle aged man work. The man didn't realize the young girl watching with rapture, memorizing the movements he made. It was in that moment that Barry realized her dream. When he turned to see Barry watching him, he dropped the the folder and swore. “Who the hell are you?” He thundered angrily. She quickly knelt down to pick up the fallen papers. “Barry Allen, sir. I'm so sorry.”

To Barry, it felt almost nice to be the one apologizing, instead of getting other people's condolences. The man grunted. “I'm Doctor Hawthorne. Run along, um, Bernie.” Before she could correct him, Joe walked in and grabbed Barry's shoulder. “It's time to go.” Nodding silently, she followed Joe out to his squad car and didn't say a word until they were in front of a group home for orphans.

“Look Barry, Iris and I would love to take you in, but until the investigation is over, you can't live with me. I've called your uncle, but for now you'll have to stay here. I'll come by tomorrow morning with some of your things, but for tonight stay safe and don't get into trouble.” Nodding, she walked in, looking back at Joe. She had never felt more terrified and uncertain than that night. Still, she hoped that everything would turn out okay, because that was the only thing more powerful than her fear.


	2. The Scientist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for tuning in this week! Just so you know, I took a few liberties so the plot will fit better later on. Please let me know if you have any ideas that you want to be included. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not The Flash, that honor belongs to DC comics and the creators at the CW.

11 years later

* * *

 

Barry walked into the precinct humming. “Barry, Captain Singh wants you in his office, immediately.” Barry looked over to see Joe. Nodding, she walked cautiously into her bosses office.

“You wanted to see me sir?” Singh looked up, frowning. “Yes Allen. We're sending you to Starling City, most of their squints are out sick, so as a favor to Quentin, I'm sending you to help out.” Barry nodded obediently. “Don't mess this up, and Allen? Be careful.” She smiled, “When am I going?” The captain frowned. “Now, Allen. Don't be late.”  
  
Barry grinned and walked out. Telling Joe where she was going, she got into an elevator, crashing into a handsome blonde on the way, dropping her briefcase. Both of them bent to pick it up, and hit their heads together.“ He stuck his hand out in greeting, “Detective Eddie Thawne. Just transferred from Keystone.” Barry nodded, shaking his hand. “Barry Allen, crime scene division, I have to get going!” Eddie smiled as she ran past him, calling out, “Nice meeting you!” Flustered, the young woman ran home and packed a bag.

* * *

  
She threw in three outfits, toiletries, and multiple books, as she knew she would fly through them. She then caught a cab to the train station and boarded a train to Starling. She pulled out a book, and for the two hour ride, she was absorbed in the plot. They reached the train station, and Barry pulled up her shoulder length hair into a low ponytail.

* * *

  
She ran through the rain to a warehouse, flashing her bag to the cops out front, and cutting into a conversation between four people.

“It was one guy. One extremely strong guy. Sorry I'm late, almost missed my train, then I couldn't get a cab...”

All four heads turned to the woman. The older man sneered at Barry, “Do your parents know you're here?”

She fumbled with her bag, pulling out her id again. “I'm um, Barry Allen? The forensic investigator from Central? My captain sent me to help you out, since your field tech is out?” Quentin scowled. “I expected someone experienced, not some teenager.” Barry smiled despite the rude comment, used to the prejudice. “It was one man, if you look at the bruising pattern on the neck, you could see that it was broken by one hand. It takes about 1,500 foot pounds of torque to break a man’s neck.”

Looking over st the billionaire, she smiled. “I'm guessing you don't know how hard it is to break someone's neck?” There was an odd glint of fear in his eyes, but he shook his head. “No, no idea.”

  
Detective Lance looked around the scene. “Uh, we're going to need a list of the entire inventory here to figure out exactly what was stolen.”

Barry shook her head, eyes on three pieces of twisted metal sticking out from the ground.“Actually, I think I know what was stolen. A centrifuge, an industrial one. Probably the Cord Enterprises 2BX 900, or maybe the six series. Both have a three column base.”

She walked over to the twisted metal and pointed. “Here, you can see the three sets of broken bolts where the thief just ripped it out of the ground.”

Quentin looked at Barry confused. “And what exactly is a centrifuge?” Felicity smiled kindly, “It separates liquids.” Barry nodded. “The centripetal acceleration causes denser substances to separate out along the radial direction. And lighter objects move to the top.” The old cop nodded and left.  
  
Barry started to set up as Felicity watched. “What did you say your name was again?” Barry looked up. “Barry. Allen.” She laughed and nodded. “Felicity. Smoak.”

Suddenly, Barry pointed to the ground. “Um, you can see the cracks heading towards the door. Footsteps. One guy. Anyway, it's just a theory. One backed by a lot of evidence.” She babbled, earning a skeptical look. “There has to be another explanation.” Felicity dismissed, and Barry sighed, “Yeah. I'm sure you're right.”

Felicity frowned suddenly. “Hey, Barry?” The aforementioned scientist looked up from her work. “Do you want to go into a conference room? This building gets pretty cold this time of year…” she nodded, and they were soon on their way. The blonde looked at her new acquaintance. “Could you keep this quiet? I mean, there's so much bad press out about the Queens right now, and-” Barry cut her off. “Of course. My lips are sealed.”

The two women stepped off the elevator and walked to the conference room, where they ran into Oliver. “Can we help you with something, Detective?”

Barry blushed, “Oh, CSIs aren't actually detectives. We don't even carry guns, just some plastic baggies.” Felicity giggled, and Barry looked around. “Uh, where should I setup my equipment?” Felicity nodded, “I'll show you.”

After getting situated, Oliver stood next to her, “What's going on?” Barry gave a look of confusion. “Your assistant said that you preferred to keep the investigation in house, so I'm going to clear it with my captain to give you a hand.” His eyes narrowed suspiciously as she walked out into the hallway, presumably to call Captain Singh.

He pulled Felicity aside. “What are you doing?” She huffed, “We need to find this intruder, and she seems to know more about it than any of us. Forensic science isn't exactly my forte, so I'd say we need her.” Oliver frowned, “Wouldn't you?”  
  
Oliver let Felicity go, and walked over to Diggle. “I have a bad feeling about that kid, could you see what you can find on her?” The ex soldier nodded reluctantly. Barry really seemed like a nice kid.

* * *

  
Back in the conference room, Felicity watched the young woman study a sample of something. She looked back at the hacker, “Can I go back down to the applied sciences building? It would be more effective to use the equipment…”  
  
Felicity nodded with confusion written on her face, “What exactly are you looking for?” Barry grinned, “Your thief's shoes touched the ground, which means he tracked in dozens of clues as to where he's been the past few days.” She blinked, understanding the concept. “Got ya.” They soon arrived and Barry entered the samples into a crashed bulky machine. Checking her watch, she shrugged, “Shouldn't take long.”

She nervously glanced at Felicity, and suddenly blurted, “So you've seen him, right? The Vigilante? I read that he saved you. What was he like?” Felicity startledly said, “Green.” Barry grinned, gears turning in her head. “Green. That's interesting, right? I mean, why green? Black would be better for stealth, and urban camouflage. Me, personally, I think that he trained in some sort of like forest or jungle environment, and the green is a nod to that.”

Felicity was obviously uncomfortable with the topic. “I don't give the vigilante much thought.” Sadly, Barry didn't get the hint, and kept talking. “Police reports show that he uses carbon arrows, but if he switched to an aluminum carbon composite, he would have far better penetration.”

She huffed, insulted for Oliver. “Maybe he thinks he penetrates just fine.” Barry’s eyes widened excitedly “Do you want to know something else? I think that he has partners. Definitely someone with a background in computer sciences.” Eager to change the subject, Felicity quietly agreed.  
  
“Yeah. Why are you so interested in the Vigilante anyway?” Barry looked away with sad eyes, “When I was 11, my mom was murdered.” Felicity suddenly felt bad for changing the topic. “I'm so sorry.” Barry shrugged, looking sad. “They never caught the guy who did it. Maybe he would have.”

Suddenly, the machine beeped. “It’s soil, with a crystalline structure in it. That's weird.”Felicity looked over. “What's weird?” “It's sugar.”

Felicity texted Oliver, who arrived in a matter of minutes “You found something?”

Grinning, Felicity turned to look at him. She pulled up a screen on the computer. “We found something. There were trace amounts of sucrose and a spec of dirt the killer dragged in here on his boot. Which got me thinking. There is a sugar refinery two miles from here.The land around it is suffused in waste sugar. So I checked. They had a delivery truck stolen a few days ago. Their truck matches the make and model of the truck the thief used to steal the centrifuge.”

Oliver’s eyes widened, “Can you track the vehicle?” Felicity shrugged “We've been trying.”

Suddenly, the computer pinged. “What was that?” Felicity smiled broadly, “You're not going to believe this. The truck, it was just used to rob a blood bank.” He looked skeptical. “Are you sure?” “Yeah. Our guy just made off with 30,000 ccs of O-negative.” Oliver’s frowned deepened. “What, he has super strength, likes blood? Please don't tell me we suddenly believe in vampires.”

Barry looked worried, “We should give this information to the local police.” Oliver frowned. “I'll take care of that.”

* * *

 

He soon walked away and pulled his bodyguard aside. “Diggle, what did you find out about Miss Allen?” The ex Argus agent frowned deeply “She’s not who she says she is”. The three friends walked out, leaving the young woman on her own for an hour.

* * *

 

Barry looked at the shelf of chemicals scowling and muttering to herself, not realizing Felicity had returned. “They have nitric acid next to hydrazine? Permanganates on top of acetone? This is the definition of dangerous.” Felicity smiled worriedly, walking into the building. “If it's so dangerous, maybe you shouldn't be touching them.”  
  
“Barry. I managed to get a sample of the perpetrator's blood from the police department.” Her eyes widened, “We need to isolate a sedative in the blood. It could lead us to the thief. How did the police even get it?”

Felicity glanced around skittishly. “Apparently the Vigilante shot him with an arrow.” The younger woman grinned, taking the sample careful with gloved hands. “You're kidding. You know what this means, right? This means the Vigilante's working the same case we are!” Felicity smiled “Heh. Go figure.”

Barry suddenly narrowed her eyes with suspicion. “How did you get it?” The blonde blinked. “Oliver has a lot of connections.” “Wow. Pays to work for a billionaire.” She laughed lightly. “Actually my take home's nothing special. Especially given I am rarely at home, since I'm with him every night.” Barry ran a hand through her hair awkwardly. “Ah. Well, I didn't realize you and he were-” Felicity realized what was being insinuated and sputtered. “Oh, no. Work. He and I are not, no, I do not like Oliver. By the way, I was invited to a work function. It's a party. And I have a plus-one. I was thinking you would make a really good plus one.”

Barry's eyes widened. “There's not going to be dancing, is there? I'm just not too good on my feet, I haven't danced since college…”

Felicity just laughed, and they both turned to the television. ‘Central City is just a day away from making history when the controversial S.T.A.R. Lab's particle accelerator is finally turned on…’ Barry grinned wildly, “Pretty cool, right?” Felicity laughed “You know there's been a hundred percent increase in earthquakes since they've turned on the Large Hadron Collider.” Barry shook her head, “That data is misleading.” Felicity grinned, thankful that Barry was a) a scientist, and b) a woman. “Oh, do tell.”

* * *

 

Unfortunately, she was not able to tell, due to Oliver and Diggle’s untimely entrance. “You know about misleading, don't you?” Barry’s head whipped around to see Oliver scowling at her. Felicity looked at Barry worriedly. “What are you talking about?” Oliver placed a file on the table. “She's not from CSI, she's just an assistant. Whose supervisor doesn't know you're in Starling. So tell me, Barry. What are you really doing here?”

Barry sighed, not meeting Felicity’s eyes. “I told you my mom was murdered.” Oliver’s eyebrows shot up. “By your father.”

There was a tone of defiance in the young woman’s voice as she defended her father. “He didn't do it.”

Felicity had a look of betrayal in her eyes, “You said that the police didn't find the man who killed her.”

She looked away angrily. “The police think they did. My dad has been serving a life sentence. They didn't believe me.”

Oliver was suddenly interested “About what?”

Barry ran a hand through her hair, looking like a scared girl she was 11 years ago. “I was 11. One night something just came into our house, like a tornado. A blur. Somewhere inside the Blur, I saw a person. My dad went to fight it. I tried to get 'em when suddenly I was 20 blocks away from our house. Nobody believed me. They thought I was trying to cover for my father.”

She paused to take a breath. “But what I saw that night was real. As real as the man that ripped down that metal door with his bare hands. That's why I look into cases like this. The ones nobody believes are possible. Maybe if I can just make sense of one, I might be able to find out who really killed my mother. And free my dad.”

She looked at Felicity with tears in her eyes as she walked out. “I am sorry I lied to you. Better find another plus one.”

As Felicity was about to run after her, Oliver put a hand on her shoulder. “She did lie about who she really was.” he tried to reason, earning himself an enraged look from the woman. “And what do we do every day? I hope you're happy, Oliver. You just made an innocent girl run away crying.” She brushed past him, and ran to catch up to Barry at the train station.

* * *

“I'm sorry dear, but there's no train to Central City till tomorrow morning. You'd best find a place to stay, or you'll be stuck here all night.” Barry sighed and dragged her things over to an empty bench. Felicity sat down next to her. She pulled out a black plastic rectangle and grinned deviously. “I've got Oliver's credit card, and an idea where all of the best stores are.”

Barry nodded, rented a locker, and walked to a little hole in the wall store.

* * *

 

Soon, a dark crimson gown was shoved into her arms, and Barry was forced to try it on. It caressed her curves perfectly, and she was suppressing a grin when she walked out.

“You are totally getting that.” Felicity exclaimed, grinning. Barry quickly went back behind the curtain to strip off the soft silk.

They walked to the checkout, both of them carrying something. Felicity showed a pair of pink polka dot peep toe heels, and took the gown from Barry's arms. “I can pay for it myself.” Barry quickly said, to which Felicity shook her head. “No, think of this as kind of Oliver's apology to you.” Barry sighed but relented.

* * *

 

They checked out and caught a cab to Felicity’s apartment to get ready. Barry pulled on the form fitting off the shoulder silk gown and took her hair out of the ponytail, letting the curls cascade down to her shoulders, and put a tiny hairpin behind her left ear. She threw on a pair of black ballet flats and walked over to help Felicity apply her makeup.

 

* * *

 

Around seven, the young women exited the apartment building and jumped into the car that Oliver sent. They arrived at the party on time, and Felicity was shocked to see the lack of people.

She walked over to Oliver. “Time for a dance?” He asked curiously, not knowing if she was still angry about earlier. She shook her head, “Not really feeling like dancing with you, Oliver, but that’s why I brought her.” He looked over to see the short girl talking kindly to a wealthy couple, who looked intrigued for some reason. Oliver grinned. “They’re going to card her at the bar.”

Felicity smiled as Barry walked over, and she walked away. “Hi.” Barry greeted nervously. “Hi.” “I am not able to dance, just so you know.” She warned, making him smile. “Then I'll hold your hands and sway.” She giggled lightly, “Sold.” They swayed for a while, until she decided to get a drink.

Her eyes widened as she saw a handsome brown haired man in a slightly shabby suit. “If it isn't Strawbarry Allen.” He said in greeting, earning him a whack on the shoulder. “I thought you were done with this high society thing after that ball in Paris.” She shook her head, and Oliver's eyes widened. He cut into their conversation, “Hello Mister-”

Giving the billionaire a blinding smile, the man stuck his hand out. “Jordan. Hal Jordan. I'm from Ferris Airfield on the behalf of Carol Ferris.” Oliver kept up a fake smile as they shook hands.

“So, how do you two know each other?” He asked slightly jealously. Hal and Barry's eyes met, and they both laughed. “We went to Columbia University together. There was a mistake in the paperwork, and we were accidentally roommates. Then we hit it off, and for the next for years, our beds were next to each other.”

* * *

 

 Oliver nodded and walked away, running into Thea and his mother. “Thank you for tonight, Oliver. It was a lovely party.” Oliver sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I'm so sorry that I put you through that.” Moira gave a soft laugh, “Oh, listen, I don't care what anyone else in this city thinks of me. I only care what you two think.” Oliver smiled, and found Barry on the balcony, speaking on the phone.

“Yes. Yes, sir. I- yes, Doctor Hawthorne, I know that this is not the first time. Yes, sir, I do value my job, very much. Look, I will be on the next train. Mm-hmm. I'll be back tonight. Ok. Thank--” she turned to the young man.

“My director found out where I was. I need to get back to Central City if I still want to be employed. Which I do. Could you tell the SCPD that the sedative in the thief's blood is ketamine? It's a schedule three controlled substance. It shouldn't be too hard to track.”

Oliver nodded guiltily, as he was the one who called Director Hawthorne. “Yeah, I'll make sure they get it.” Barry smiled. “Thank you. It was really nice-” “thank you for-” “-working with you.” “-everything, We couldn't have done it Without you.” They both looked at each other uncomfortably “Bye, Oliver.” He nodded. “Good-bye.”

* * *

 

He watched as the young CSI walked away to the empty train station. As soon as she got there, she changed and pulled out her laptop to start working on the report. A few hours later, she heard footsteps, and there was a sharp pain in the back of her neck. The world faded to black.

* * *

 

When she came to, Felicity was staring down at her, and lying on a table next to her was Oliver clothed in green leather and a hood. “Please save my friend.” Barry instantly got up, ignoring the horrendous headache she had.

She looked at Oliver. “Ignoring the obvious, what the hell happened?” Felicity and Diggle’s eyes met. “Oliver was fighting the thief in a warehouse where he was injected with something…”

Barry’s eyes widened and she began taking vitals when he started to seize. “Hold him! Or he's not going to make it.” Felicity glared. “He will. We just have to find out what's in his system.”

Barry looked at the now deathly still man.“I--I’ve only worked on dead people. I’m a CSI, not a Doctor.”

“Barry!” Her eyes widened, “All right, I can think of four possible diagnosis for what's causing his body to react this way.” She checked breathing. “Make that three possible diagnosis.” Felt for his pulse. “Two.” Drew a vial of blood as he went into respiratory distress. “Start chest compressions.” Diggle did what was asked, albeit worriedly.  
  
”Got it.” She frantically looked around the room. “He's suffering from intravenous coagulation. His blood is unnaturally clotting, it's like maple syrup.” There were tears glistening in her eyes. “You can save him, right?” Barry looked around, and her eyes caught something.

“Lucky you guys have a rat problem.”Felicity followed the genius’s gaze to the box of poison. “Are you kidding? That'll kill him!” Barry glared darkly. “He dies if I don't.” John, still doing chest compressions, scowled. “Do it!” The two watched as Barry measured the exact amount needed. “Just the right amount of this stuff will thin his blood enough to get it circulating again.”

Suddenly, the machines started beeping wildly. “He's crashing.” Felicity grabbed the man’s hand “Oliver, stay with me! Stay with me. Oliver!” Barry injected the warfarin, and a minute or so later the vigilante was conscious.

”What the- What the hell is going on?” Barry frowned, “You were injected with a strong-acting blood coagulant. You would have stroked out, but fortunately you had a very effective blood thinner handy. Warfarin. Better known as rat poison.” Diggle smiled in relief. “Kid saved your life, Oliver.” Felicity scowled at Oliver. “This is the point in a lifesaving emergency where you thank the person that did the lifesaving.”

Oliver shot her an angry look. “You told her who I am.” “Yeah, I did.” Oliver felt betrayed. “That's not your secret to tell, Felicity. I decide who finds out my identity.”

Her eyes blazed with anger. “Well, we didn't have time to get your vote, what with you unconscious and dying.” She said sarcastically.

“What happens if she leaves here and goes right to the police?” Oliver looked at Barry, almost daring her to speak. “She wouldn't do that.” Barry shook her head. “I wouldn't do that.”

Felicity looked at him sincerely. “I trust her.” He shook his head. “I don't!” Felicity huffed angrily. “What are you going to do, put an arrow in her?” Oliver scowled even deeper. “I am considering it.”

For a moment, Barry was scared until Felicity shot her an uneasy smile. “Don't worry, he's kidding!”

She went back to yelling. “How is this any different from when your mother shot you and you came to me for help?” Barry's eyes widened. “Your mother shot you?” She was ignored, as Felicity was off on a tangent. “Or when you brought Dig down here when he was poisoned with curare?” Oliver finally replied. “The difference is that I did my homework on both of you! I don't just tell people easily.”

Barry, finally fed up, cut in. “I'm not going to tell anyone. I’m not stupid enough to put so many lives in danger if it came out to the public. And you don't have to thank me, but you should thank her instead of being kind of a jerk. Mr. Queen.” Felicity smiled.

Sighing, Barry rubbed her eyes tiredly. “I should get going, Doctor Hawthorne doesn't like to be kept waiting. Call me if you ever need anything at all.” Felicity nodded and hugged her friend goodbye. “Call me tonight when you get home from the particle accelerator.” Barry grinned. “I'll see you guys around.”

* * *

 

As Felicity and Barry were in the car, she realized something. “Where's my bag?”

Felicity’s eyes widened. “The mansion. I thought it would be weird if you were kidnapped, but had your phone…” She suddenly seemed fearful. “Joe and Iris are gonna kill me!”

Felicity was confused, “Who're Joe and Iris?” Barry looked out the window. “My foster dad and sister. They took me in when I was twelve.” Felicity was suddenly confused. “I thought your mom died when you were eleven?” Barry nodded sadly, “The social worker on my case didn't think it would be a good idea for me to live with the cop who arrested my dad, so I was sent to a group home for about a year. But thanks to my Uncle Rick and Gram, Joe was allowed to take me in just after I turned twelve.”

Felicity smiled kindly as they drove into the driveway. Barry quickly grabbed her stuff, got dropped off at the station, and waited about ten minutes for her train.

* * *

 

As soon as she boarded, she checked her phone, which was blown up with messages. 18 from Iris, 21 from Joe, 2 from Doctor Hawthorne, and 7 from Captain Singh. At the very top of her screen was a message from Joe containing a location and minimal details about a case. She smiled over to the man sitting next to her and pulled out a book.

The older gentleman smirked knowingly when he saw what she was reading. “You're a well read young lady, aren't you?”

Barry blushed and put her book aside. “I suppose you are going to Central City to watch the Particle Accelerator Miss-” Barry stuck her hand out. “Beatrice Allen, sir. And yes, but I live in Central City too.” The grey haired man nodded. “It's going to change the world.” He stated, and her eyes widened in recognition.

“You're Professor Martin Stein.” Stein nodded, smiling. “A young fan? Where do you go to college?” She shook her head. “I don’t. I graduated two years ago.” He nodded as the train stopped. “It was lovely meeting you, Miss Allen.”

After getting off the train, she ran to the crime scene, dropping her stuff off at the lab on the way.

* * *

 

When she arrived, she smiled a bit at the fact that Eddie was there, but soon frowned when she saw Captain Singh’s glare. “Sorry I'm late, Captain Singh.” She said sheepishly. “What was it this time, Miss Allen? You got home from Starling City last night.” Barry decided it wouldn't be a good idea to tell him about the kidnapping, however good an excuse it was. “Did you forget to set your alarm clock? Before you answer, I should remind you, the excuse you gave last time was car trouble. Do you want to know why that one was particularly memorable?” Barry blushed, glancing over to Eddie. “I do not own a car, sir.”

She soon knelt down next to the tracks. Closing her eyes, she ran through her knowledge of tire treads. “Getaway car is a Mustang Shelby GT-500. Shelby's have a rear super-wide tire specific to that model.”

Getting a closer look, she frowned. “Hmm, there's something else.” She pulled a pen from her pocket and poked at something in the tire print. Holding it up to her nose, she recoiled. “Fecal excrement. Animal, I'd guess.”

* * *

 

She continued to take samples, and then went back to her lab to process them, working until Iris walked in excitedly. “Ok! I am ready to see this atom smasher smashing.”

Barry shook her head reluctantly. “There was a shooting today. Your dad needs me to process some evidence. Which means I don't know if we're gonna be able to make it to S.T.A.R. Labs.” Iris frowned. “But seeing this thing turn on is like your dream. Your sad little nerdy dream. Plus, I canceled a date for this.”

Iris reached over to have a French fry, but her hand was smacked away. “Hands off my fries.” Iris gave a mischievous grin and snuck another. “Unbelievable.” Iris giggled. “I'm stress-eating over my dissertation. We started selling cronuts at Jitters, I ate two today. If I don't graduate soon, I'm gonna be more muffin-top than woman!” Barry smiled kindly. “You look amazing.”  
  
Iris was suddenly brought back to another topic. “What is so important about this particle accelerator anyway?” The CSI grinned. “Harrison Wells' work in quantum theory is light-years ahead of anything they're doing at CERN.” Iris shook her head. “You're doing that thing where you're not speaking English.” Barry walked over to the dry erase board and drew a circle within a larger circle. “Ok. Just imagine that that dot, is everything the human race has ever learned until this moment.” Iris smiled “Does that include twerking?” Ignoring her sister, Barry went on talking. “That is everything we could learn from the particle accelerator. It's a whole new way of looking at physics. It will literally change the way that we think about everything!” Iris sighed, “You gotta get yourself a boyfriend.”

Joe soon walked in. “Hey, leave her alone, she's working.” Iris embraced Joe. “Hi, Dad.” Suddenly the computer pinged. “Your testing is done.” Iris stated monotonously. Barry looked over the results and typed in an algorithm. “I think the Mardon brothers are hiding on a farm. The fecal matter I found on the street, it was cow manure, which contains traces of oxytetracycline. It's an antibiotic. There are only four farms in the area that still use it in their feed.I bet you find a very sweet Shelby parked at one of them.” Iris suddenly grinned “Dad, seeing as how Barry solved your poop problem, how about letting him go to S.T.A.R. Labs?” Joe gave a reluctant smile and sighed. “Fine, go.” He was instantly surrounded by auburn haired nerd. “Yes! Thank you, Joe.”

* * *

 

The trip to S.T.A.R. Labs was rather uneventful, the two girls making polite small talk. “So Barry, how was your trip? Did you find proof of the impossible in Starling?” The csi smiled. “Actually, while I was away, I had a chance to think about you know, my life. You're my best friend, you know that, right.” Iris smiled, “I know. You're mine, too. Why else would I be here?” She said in a slightly joking tone. “That's not what I meant. What I meant-” Iris looked at her. “I know what you're gonna say, Barry.” She frowned. “I'm not sure you do.” “Life is too short for waiting. Even though we pretty much grew up in the same house together, and we're kinda like sisters, because we're not sisters, it can get really weird and awkward to talk to me about boys, but I just want you to know, that it shouldn't be. There is nothing that I want more than for you to meet the right person that totally loves and adores you for the amazing girl that you are.” Barry smiled awkwardly and chuckled. “Took the words right out of my mouth.” Iris laughed happily and hugged her sister. “Aw, aren't you glad I know you so well?”

There was soon applause and yelling as a middle aged man came on stage and began speaking. “Thank you. My name is Harrison Wells. Tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics. We'll bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine, and trust me, that future will be here faster than you think.”

A man pushed past the two women, grabbing Iris's bag. “Oh, hey, my laptop! It's got my dissertation.” Barry nodded and took off running, apologizing whenever she rammed into someone.

She caught up with the young man outside. “All right, kid, you don't have to do this, all right? Just give me back my friend's bag, and we'll call it even. Okay?” Instead of handing it back, he shoved it into her stomach, but she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, pushing him on to the ground.

Iris ran up to her, “Barry! Are you okay?” She gave a small smile, “Yeah.” Soon there were footsteps, and a gun was aimed at the form on the ground, who was about to get up. “Freeze! Police! Or do you want to find out the hard way you're not faster than a bullet?”

* * *

 

They travelled back to the precinct in silence, and when they were left alone, Iris looked over to Barry. “Who is that guy, and what is he so proud of? So he caught a mugger?” She blushed, watching Eddie. “He's a transfer from Keystone. Started a few days ago. Eddie Thawne.” Iris grinned, “Oh, that's Detective Pretty Boy.” Seeing the confused look, she explained, “That's what my dad calls him. Says he actually keeps score when it comes to arrests. He is pretty though.” Barry smiled sheepishly, secretly agreeing. “I'm gonna go work up in the lab.” She said suddenly, and hastily left.

* * *

 

She got to the quiet room and turned on the light, but before she could shut the door, the handsome detective walked in. He smiled nervously. “We didn't really get to talk much the other day… Eddie Thawne.” He stuck his hand out and she shook it. “Beatrice Allen. But you can call me Barry, or Allen, everyone here does.” Eddie chuckled. “It's great to meet you, Barry.”

She ran a hand through her hair and started tidying up her workstation. “Thanks for helping me earlier with the mugger… I think I at least owe you lunch.” Eddie shook his head. “No need, Miss Allen. I was just doing my job.”

Barry sighed. “Please? It won't be a date, I promise.” She didn't notice Eddie’s blush at the mention of date. He smiled, “If you insist. Are you free for lunch tomorrow?” Nodding, Barry grinned sheepishly. “It's a date.”

Realizing what she just said, her face turned the color of an overripe strawberry. “Not that we- not a date… it's all set then.” Eddie nodded, smiling. “See you later then.”

As he walked out, her phone rang, Felicity. “Hey… Yeah I got home okay… Actually, I'm in my lab. There were some unforeseen circumstances, but it's alright, I can watch it on tv… well, I'll talk to you soon… bye Felicity!” With that, she hung up and turned on the television.

‘I'm Linda Park, and we're live outside S.T.A.R. Labs despite the inclement weather, which is only going to get worse. The torrential downpour has in no way affected the particle accelerator, which is up and running smoothly according to S.T.A.R. Labs CEO Harrison Wells. The weather has also…” the tv trailed off, and Barry attached a newspaper article to her bulletin board, which seem to be dedicated to her mother’s death. ‘Wait, we're now being told to evacuate the facility. The storm may have caused a malfunction to the primary cooling system. Officials are now trying to shut down the particle accelerator, but so far, have been unable to regain control of the system..” The small screen went black as rain pounded the roof.

Barry grabbed the chain to close the skylight, not noticing the chemicals floating out of their beakers. Suddenly, a bolt of white hot lightning shot through Barry, throwing her back onto the chemical storage, covering her with spilled chemicals and glass.

* * *

 

From downstairs, all that was heard was a crack and a thump. Thinking nothing of it, people waited about ten minutes, until Eddie ran up to check on the young woman a few minutes later, and found her lying in a puddle seizing, hands severely burnt and chemicals eating parts of her skin. He pulled out a cellphone and called the ambulance center directly. “I've got a twenty something year old female with chemical burns and is seizing. I think she was hit by lightning. I need an ambulance at the police department stat!”

Minutes later, the rest of the precinct watched in horror as the girl they considered family was wheeled out on a gurney and quickly loaded into an ambulance and shipped off to the nearest hospital, where she was taken to an almost full trauma center.

* * *

 

“What the hell happened to her?” An older Doctor demanded. The paramedic looked up. “She was hit by lightning.” His eyes widened. “How is she still alive?” A young intern checked her vitals. “No heartbeat. CBC, chem 24, type and cross four.” The older Doctor frowned grimly. “Bag her. She's coding.”

The nurse gave Iris a pity filled look as the young woman tried to push past to her sister. “You can't be in here.” There were tears in Iris’s eyes as she all but yelled, “I'm family.” The doctor payed her no attention as they tried to get Barry back. “Charge the paddles to 200. Clear.” Iris watched in horror as her sister’s body lifted from the table with that jolt.

“Barry!”

A kind eyed nurse led her out to the waiting room where Eddie and Singh sat waiting. “I called Joe, he should be here soon.” As if he heard his name, the detective came bustling in frantically. He looked at his boss. “What the hell happened?!” He all but yelled. Iris put a hand on his shoulder. “Barry, she was in her lab, and she got struck by lightning.” Joe’s eyes widened. “Is she okay?” He was forced to sit down. “It looks pretty serious Joe. There were burns, and she was seizing when Thawne found her.”

The four waited for news, until the older doctor came out. “Beatrice Allen?” He called, watching three people stand up quickly, and a fourth stand after looking over the others. They young woman looked at him. “How's Barry.” He sighed. “Stable, for now. But, she's comatose. You can go sit with her, one at a time. Sometimes hearing familiar voices helps with recovery.” They all nodded, promising themselves that they would.

End Prologue.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! If you want, you can contact me at ThePurpleCrayon666@gmail.com.


	3. Comatose Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auditory functions are one of the last things to stop working in coma patients. Even if she can't remember it, our brave heroine had multiple conversations while unconscious, one sided or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry if this is kind of bad, but my life is pretty weird right now. I got my writing privileges revoked, my best friend's boyfriend is convinced he's possessed by Lucifer, and I now have a stalker.  
> Disclaimer:I don't even have a functioning laptop, much less rights to The Flash, Arrow, Green Lantern, Glee, or anything else mentioned in this story.

Harrison Wells watched lustfully over the comatose woman. She was beautiful, way beyond his wildest dreams. He stroked her auburn hair. “You look so, young.” Harrison sat in almost silence, the monitors and ventilator creating a soft melody. He remembered the first time he had learned about Barry, and saw her image as a hologram. It was the year 2123, he had been eleven, and was on a school field trip to the Justice League Museum.

The statues of the founding members looked down upon him like vengeful gods, ready to impart their wrath on those mere mortals, and quickly losing the tour guide, he passed through the Green Arrow room, decorated to look like Lien Yu.

The exhibit featured artifacts from throughout Oliver Queen’s life, including an authentic bow. He practically ran through Batman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Firestorm’s exhibits, but halted when he went into a modest room swathed with scarlet and gold.

Pictures decorated the walls, and handwritten reports on forensics were lined up in glass cases. He looked at the gorgeous hologram of an auburn haired woman grinning happily at him. Curious on who the radiant girl was, he watched as video of her played, talking about her life in a soft voice. She started talking about her lab accident, the one that had given her powers. She described the way she felt when she ran, the lightning flowing through her veins. His eyes narrowed in jealousy when he saw the picture of her and her husband, Hal Jordan, aka Green Lantern smiling from the wall. He wanted Barry Allen, and he always got what he wanted.

Shaking himself out of the memory, he tucked her hair tenderly behind her ear, grinning maniacally. “I could kill you right now so easy. A small dose of morphine, an infection, I could just disconnect you from the ventilator, and you'd die without a struggle. What I wouldn't have given all those times before, to have had you like this. So helpless.” He laughed bitterly. “But fate, it's tricky, isn't it? I come here to destroy you. And then to get home, I have to be the one who creates you. But I will say, it's been an education. Watching you grow up all these years. Science fairs and singing competitions.” He looked at her soft face, the bottom half almost totally obscured by the clunky ventilator helping her breathe. “No hint, no sign, no trace of the woman you will be one day, for whom I have nothing but love, and for me has nothing but hate.” He planted a small kiss on the young woman's forehead. “But to be clear my darling, nothing is forgiven. There will be a reckoning.” Harrison stroked her soft skin, “I promise you, Barry Allen, that you will die.”

 

* * *

 

Looking at the comatose girl, Hal could’ve thought that she was just sleeping. Hal stroked his ex roommate's hair in a loving motion. “Why’d you have to do this, Blueberry? You were supposed to come up to Coast City for my birthday, see the place, meet Jason. You were supposed to be awake when I told you my secret, but I bet you’ve never even heard of the Green Lantern, since you’ve been out for months now.” He fingered the green ring, tears visibly streaming down his face. “I didn’t come just to complain, you know. I came to say goodbye. I’m leaving for a while, but I can’t go without telling you. I’m sorry Bea, but I’m doing this for you. If something happened to this planet, to you, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. I promise, I’ll be back by your birthday.” He left with a light kiss on her forehead.

* * *

  
Iris sat at her sister’s bedside, watching the unconscious woman. “Hey Barry. I'm not sure if you can hear me from wherever you are, but I miss you.” She sighed. “I broke it off with Tom yesterday. Don’t feel bad though, he was a total asshole. Not as bad as your high school boyfriend, but it was close. Dad had to hold me back from attacking him. He said that I should tell you to stop being selfish. How is being in a coma selfish? As if you were ever selfish in your life. It’s not your fault you have crappy luck…” Iris frowned and huffed angrily. “First your mom dies, then you get bullied, go to high school, get a drug addicted boyfriend, go to college, get into an abusive relationship, and now you get struck by lightning!”

She rubbed the pale hand. “The house is really quiet without you, you know. I know that the reason you came to live with us is terrible, but you made us a family again. All I want to hear is you blowing something up in the garage, or raving about some science thing that I don't understand.” Iris smiled. “Dad misses you too. He doesn't say it out loud, you know how he is, but sometimes he get this look. The one where it's like there's the weight of the world on his shoulders. It's bad enough that his partner died, but now that you're in a coma it's even worse.” She smiled sadly. “Detective Pretty Boy’s been asking about you. He's cute, and totally into you, so you should wake up soon to go on a date.”

Her phone suddenly pinged, so she stood up and kissed Barry's forehead platonically. “I'll see you later, please wake up soon.”

* * *

 

Joe smiled bitterly at the sight of his comatose foster daughter. He shook his head sadly. “I remember the first night you came to live with us. You just got out of that terrible group home, and were still having bad nightmares. You kept quiet because you didn’t want to wake us up, but Iris knew there was something wrong. A few nights later, I came home from work to find the both of you in Iris’s bed, cuddling in your sleep. You two were so cute, your breathing synchronized. After that, whenever one of you couldn’t sleep, you’d find your way to the other’s bed and fall asleep tangled together.” Suddenly frowning, he sighed. "Iris is worried about you. Everyone misses you, but she wants her best friend, her sister back. I need you to wake up soon Bear, if not for me, for her." He tucked the blanket around her, sighing. “I wish you were just sleeping, You’ve always been such a light sleeper.” He kissed her forehead briefly and left. 

* * *

  
Eddie walked in, smiling as Caitlin passed him. He sat down next to the pretty CSI, happy to see she was no longer connected to multiple machines, as there were only two. The room was no longer filled with beeps and mechanical whooshes, there was only the noise of the stereo disturbing the silence.

Eddie looked at Barry and chuckled nervously. “This is awkward. I’m sitting next to the girl who I have a crush on, but she’s unconscious.” He laughed. “I was going to ask you out, once I worked up the nerve. I really like you, Miss Allen. You’re smart, pretty, sweet, and could probably beat me up with your pinkie. Joe’s my new partner, by the way. He talks about you all the time. You graduated Columbia Summa Cum Laude, and now you’re on your way to earning your doctorate. It’s like you can do absolutely no wrong in that man’s eyes. Iris talks about you too, you know. Not what you’ve done, but who you are. She makes you out to be some hyperactive, quirky genius girl, not that hard to believe, by the way. I learned a lot. Your favorite book is the Hobbit, you watch the sunset anytime you can, you love carnations, and your favorite weekday is Tuesday, because it’s underappreciated.”

He smiled softly, “When you wake up, I’m going to take you out somewhere nice, I promise. Then you can tell me all of this yourself.” He squeezed her hand and walked away.

* * *

  
Caitlin checked Barry’s vitals robotically, her mind thousands of miles away and her face blank. She sat down in the chair, watching the younger woman’s chest rise and fall. Caitlin smiled sadly, looking at the pale face. “You’re lucky, Miss Allen. You’ve got so many people who love you. Iris, Mr. West, Detective Thawne, Mr. Jordan, even Oliver Queen. You’ve got at least two guys crazy about you, and all you need to do is wake up so you can love them back. You need to tell them, and never let go.” There were tears in her eyes as she shook her head with a sad nostalgia. “You know, you’re the thing that’s keeping me sane. When I lost Ronnie I wanted to die, but then Doctor Wells brought you in, and gave me a purpose. I’m going to help you wake up, before it’s too late for you to say what you need to.” Suddenly, there was yelling in the hallway. “Cait?” and she left with a hasty, “Thank you.”

* * *

  
Cisco sat down with a container of vegetable chow mein. He started eating, not at all deterred by the unconscious form on the bed. "Hey." He greeted nonchalantly. Talking with a full mouth he continued, "I heard you like Star Trek from your sister, who is totally hot, by the way. I bet your favorite character is Kirk. Personally, I think Scotty is so much cooler, but I can't judge. I bet we'd be good friends, I've always wanted a Trekkie buddy. We could watch Wrath of Khan together, since it was obviously the best. The originals are so much better than the remakes, cuz you can't just have two Spocks, too much Vulcan logic. Besides, I could've done better special effects with a flashlight, laser pointer, and some duct tape." Cisco grinned and stood up. "Wake up soon bro." He said, walking back to his lab and leaving Barry alone.

* * *

  
David Singh watched his employee with sad eyes. "I shouldn't have sent you to Starling. Shoulda sent a different squint. If you hadn't been kidnapped by that psycho, you probably would be doing some kind of science shit none of us are smart enough to understand. Lance, that snake, keeps asking about you. He says you're welcome any time in Starling, but I know for a fact he's been asking for you to be transferred from your home. I wish I could tell him to piss off and get his own quirky genius, but it's your decision whether to stay or go. Just so you know, if you leave, the precinct won't be the same.” Dave smiled sadly just thinking about how much bleaker the department seemed without the spunky girl there to brighten it up. “I hope you'll stay, because you're our kid, and West'll probably drop dead worrying you'll be kidnapped by that masked psycho again, and Thawne will be heartbroken, that kid practically drools every time you're mentioned."

He chuckled and pulled out a bag of Doritos. "Hope you don’t mind me eating these, but Robert is driving me insane, with all this diet crap. There is only so much hippie food a man can take."

* * *

 

Lost in a fog, a young auburn haired woman smiled. She could hear all of the familiar, and unfamiliar, voices. She looked at the entity who was a mirror image of her mother. "Go back to your loved ones, Beatrice. Run, as you were born to do." She bit her lip. “What happens if I go?” The mirage smiled coyly. “You become the hero you are destined to be.” Beatrice nodded, and she suddenly heard music from a distant place, far away from the fog. “It is time.” The young woman nodded dutifully, but suddenly frowned. “Will I ever see you again?” The speed force laughed, “You won't remember this, but I promise we will meet again.” Beatrice looked out into the unknown, unafraid.


	4. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just realized what day it was like ten minutes ago, but thankfully I was up late working on an essay for legal (does watching Daredevil on Netflix count as research?) So, big news, I got together with a guy. I have a feeling you don't really care, so I'm just gonna start editing this thing. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even a flash tee shirt.

* * *

 

Barry gasped for air as she woke up, her whole world made up of blurs. It soon came into focus, and a young man with long black hair stood over her. “Where am I? Who are you?” She demanded rapidly. The man grinned. “Hey, calm down man. You’re at Star Labs. I’m Cisco, and that’s Caitlin, Doctor Snow.” Barry looked at Cisco. “Why am I at Star Labs? What happened? And where’s my shirt?”

Cisco frowned, just realizing that Barry was only wearing a sports bra. Grabbing a sweatshirt, he answered, “You were struck by lightning, you’ve been in a coma for nine months.” Barry stood up, walking towards the mirror. “Lightning gave me abs? And what happened to my hair?!” She touched the long locks, which now ran down most of her back.

Caitlin stepped behind her. “It’s amazing, your muscles should be atrophied, but your cells seem to be in an unexplained and chronic state of regeneration.” Barry shook her head. “This, this is a joke, right?”

“I’m afraid not.” A middle aged man in wheelchair came into the room. “Ms. Allen, we have a lot to discuss.”

Her eyes widened at the sight of him. “Oh, wow. You’re Harrison Wells. I’ve always wanted to meet you.” Doctor Wells chuckled. “You certainly went to great lengths to do it.” Barry smiled, and he motioned for her to come along.

They soon got to a ruined walkway, overlooking a huge room hundreds of feet below. “What exactly happened?’ Barry asked quizzically.

Wells sighed, “For forty five minutes, the particle accelerator went on as planned. I had achieved my life’s goal, until something went wrong. The ring popped from under us, and dark energy escaped, adding to the storm. It mixed…”

She cut him off. “Creating the lightning bolt that I was struck with.” Dr. Wells looked at her grimly. “Yes, Ms. Allen. I was just recovering myself when I heard about you. I instantly got you transferred here, with the help of your foster father, Joe? Nine months later, here we are.” Barry's eyes widened. “I- I have to go! Joe and Iris...” She stuttered to the protest of Caitlin, Cisco, and Dr.Wells. She started walking out, only to stick her head back in. “Can I keep the sweatshirt?” Dr.Wells smiled. “Yeah, you can keep the sweatshirt.”

 

> * * *
> 
>  

She briskly walked out, and soon enough, she was at Jitters, to the surprise of her foster sister. She was instantly surrounded with Iris’s arms, and she could smell the scent of her vanilla perfume and coffee beans. “You're awake!” She exclaimed, holding Barry at arms length. “Why didn't Star labs call us?” Barry smiled. “I just woke up.” Iris frowned. “Are you sure you're okay? I saw you flatline, Barry. You died, multiple times.” Barry took her sister’s hand and put it to her chest. “It's still beating, Iris. It's going to beat for a long time.” Iris smiled, but suddenly frowned. “It's beating really fast…”

There was a loud crash, and the world slowed down, but soon sped up again. Startled, Barry glanced at the door. “Are you okay?” Barry nodded. “Just fine, Iris.”

A grin grew on Iris’s face, but a worried glint was still in her eyes. “Dad’s gonna be so happy to see you're okay. I'm going to grab my coat, then we can go down to the precinct.”

* * *

They kept walking until they reached the lobby of the police department, and Barry was met with bewildered stares.

Joe came rushing from his desk, looking the girl over and then pulling her into a hug. “Don't you ever do that again, Beatrice Emily Allen!” He scolded lightly. She giggled, smiling.

“Why didn't S.T.A.R. Labs call me? Why didn't you call me?” Barry grinned even wider. “I wanted to surprise you. I'd love to stay and talk, but I need to check on my lab.” Joe nodded, prompting Barry to walk up the stairs. Before she reached the last step, Joe yelled, “Be careful!”

Barry didn't answer, instead entering her lab. When she looked at the shelves, she huffed. “Alphabetical order? What moron put these away?” It must’ve been an officer, because the lab looked like it hadn’t been used for a while. 

Suddenly she heard a cough, and spun around to meet the eyes of a young man. Eddie waved. “I heard you were awake. How are you feeling?” Barry shrugged. “Pretty good, considering everything, kind of confused though. Thanks.” Eddie smiled nervously. “I um, would you, um. There’s this really good Italian place a few blocks from here. Would you maybe want to go sometime?” Barry nodded politely. “How about Saturday, after your shift ends. Maybe around seven?” Eddie grinned and sat down. “Sounds great. So, what are you doing?” She looked back at him. “I have to reorganize these chemicals. Whoever put these away probably had good intentions, but was an idiot when it comes to basic chemistry.” Eddie chuckled, and soon left.

Barry began humming a little tune, until her hand started quivering at superhuman speeds. She gasped, staring at her palm. She grabbed her coat and pulled out her phone. “Doctor Snow?.. This is Barry Allen, I I think something’s wrong… no, you need this for yourself.” She exited the police department, accidentally causing a few hundred dollars worth of damages, and ran to Star Labs within a matter of seconds.

* * *

 

 As she got there with a burst of air, Caitlin looked at her shocked. She was soon being tested, and before long, they were at Ferris Air Field, her wearing a skintight red unitard.

“How does it feel?” Cisco asked, trying not to stare at Barry’s petite frame. She shrugged. “It’s a bit, snug…” Cisco smiled. “At least you’ll be going so fast no one will see you in it…”

Barry giggled lightly and walked over to the tables, where Doctor Wells explained what would happen.

Caitlin helped her get hooked up to the multitude of monitors skeptically. Barry tilted her head. “You don’t smile much, do you?” Caitlin blinked. “My once promising career in bioengineering is ruined, my boss is now in a wheelchair, and that explosion that put you in a coma? It killed my fiance. I don’t think there’s much for me to smile about.” Barry nodded understandingly, eyes filled with what was mistaken as pity.

Cisco called her over, handing over a comm. unit.

After a brief explanation, Barry prepped herself, and started running. It felt exhilarating, the adrenaline and dopamine rushing over her. She felt the wind tousle her hair. Suddenly, for the first time in nine months, an image of her mother being stabbed in the heart by the lightning man flooded her mind. She crashed into the barrels on the track, cradling her wrist. Caitlin and Cisco worriedly ran over, “Barry!” They helped her up, holding her wrist to her chest as they walked back to the van.

The young speedster was silent on their ride back to the lab as Caitlin tried to tend to the injured wrist. She stared out the window, not listening to the conversation that was going on around her.

* * *

Soon enough, she was sitting on an exam table, waiting for results. Caitlin walked in, carrying a tablet, and looking astonished. “It looks like you had a distal radius fracture.” Barry's eyes widened as she squeaked, “What do you mean, had?”

The Doctor grinned. “It healed, in three hours!” She went off talking about how her healing could affect the future of medicine, until Dr.Wells rolled in.

He looked at Barry, who looked at him. “What happened out there, Ms. Allen? You were running so well…” Barry looked away. “I remembered something, um, unpleasant.”

The scientists looked at her expectantly and she sighed. “When I was eleven, my mother was murdered. I saw her get stabbed through the heart.” Caitlin covered her mouth, and Cisco stood in shock. “One night, I came downstairs because I heard a noise. I found my mom in the middle of a swirl of lightning, and there was a man. She told me to run, and suddenly, I was ten blocks away from our house. When I came back, my dad was being arrested, and he's been in Iron Heights ever since. No one believed me when I told them about the man in the lightning, they thought I was just some little girl who was trying to protect her father.” She wiped away the tears and regained her composure. “Now I'm just wondering, the man in the lightning, what if he's like me?” Dr. Wells smiled sadly. “I think that you're certainly one of a kind, Ms. Allen. I'm very sorry about your parents.” Barry suddenly gasped. “I have to go, dinner with Joe and Iris. Thanks!” She rushed out the door, leaving three shocked scientists in her wake.

* * *

She came home to Joe cooking pasta. When he turned, Joe grinned broadly. “Hey Bear.” he said, collecting her into a hug. After she was released, she was told to sit on the sofa. Joe frowned as he looked her over. “You’re too pale.” he stated bluntly. “You are staying here until you don’t look like you're a vampire.” Barry smiled nonchalantly. “I’ll be fine at my apartment, Joe. That’s where all my things are.” The old detective scowled. “Beatrice Emily Allen, you are staying here as long as I want you to. Do I need to sic one of the detectives on you? I could get Jones on you like a hawk.”

Barry shook her head. “Joe, you don’t have to go through all that hassle.” Joe laughed. “Barry, I want you here, and so does Iris.” she shrugged her shoulders. “Can I at least pick up some clothes from my place? I’d rather not wear the same outfit the whole time you plan on keeping me hostage.” Joe chuckled at the comment, glad that he had his foster daughter back. “I’ll drive you there after dinner.”

Iris soon arrived, and they sat down around the table. The three made small talk until Barry asked what had happened around the precinct while she was out. She soon learned that two temps had been hired to replace her, Chyre had been killed on duty, a detective had gotten married, one of the evidence women had a baby, and Eddie Thawne was now Joe’s partner. “He is such a nice guy.” Iris stated, grinning, “He’d take over some of Dad’s shifts so we could be with you. He sent flowers too.” Barry blushed.

* * *

 

They finished their meal, and packed into the car. Joe quickly drove to Barry’s modest apartment, parking in front of the building. As she entered, Barry realized that everything in her home was covered with a moderate layer of dust.

As Barry was cleaning off her parents’ wedding picture, she heard a squeal from the bedroom. The young woman rushed into the room to find Iris admiring a dark crimson gown. “Where did you get this?” she demanded, looking at the older girl. Barry ran a hand through her thick hair. “When I was in Starling City last week, sorry, a few months ago, I was invited to a gala. The person running the gala got the dress for me.”

Iris hit Barry lightly on the shoulder. “That person wouldn’t happen to be the mysterious man who sent you a bouquet of tulips in the hospital and paid your rent, would he?”Barry looked away. “You didn’t tell me you have a boyfriend in Starling, much less a rich one.”Barry chuckled. “He’s not my boyfriend, Iris. One, I’m not looking at anyone right now, and two, ‘the mysterious benefactor’ is in love with someone else.”

Iris looked at her sister skeptically. “You might not be looking at guys, but they’re sure looking at you. I heard from my sources that you were flirting with pretty boy earlier, too.” Barry blushed and sputtered, “I’m not flirting with him, and he’s not into me!” the aforementioned girl raised her eyebrow, a skill learned from her father.

Barry huffed and began packing some work clothes, tee shirts, jeans, her pajamas, and her favorite book into a duffel bag. She grabbed her glasses and slid them on, almost missing the note on her nightstand. It read,

_Barry,_   
_Thank you for your help in the case, and saving my life in the process. I know you already turned it down, but if you ever realize you’re wasted as a CSI, there will always be a job offer open for you. (Research and development needs a new head, by the way.) Felicity, Diggle, and I would love working with you. But, if not, call me if you ever need anything._   
_Sincerely,_   
_OQ_   
_p.s. I hope you don’t mind me coming into your apartment, you weren’t answering any of our calls_

Barry smiled sadly as she noticed the dead tulip next to the note. She quickly grabbed some toiletries from her bathroom, noting that she needed a new toothbrush.

She quietly cleaned up, dusting off her things, and putting some books back on the shelf while Iris absentmindedly thumbed through an outdated magazine. Barry put all of her unopened mail on the kitchen table, noting a box from Hal Jordan, one of her friends from college. She also noticed the letter from Edward Nigma, a CSI from Gotham and a close friend from college.

She finished up, quickly grabbing her keys, ipod, and laptop. She gestured for Iris to get up, and together the two sisters walked to where Joe was parked.

* * *

They drove home to a quiet song Barry had never heard before, and before it was even finished, they had arrived back at Joe’s house. “Bear, why don’t you go take your bag upstairs. I haven’t touched your room other than to clean.” she nodded obediently and walked up the stairs.

Iris glanced at Joe with a worried look. “Is it just me, or does she seem off?” Joe just shrugged. “Maybe. But she did just find out that she lost nine months of her life. Barry turned 23 without even knowing. She missed Henry’s birthday, New Years, and she’s never going to get that time back. To us, it felt like nine months, but to her it probably feels like one day.” Iris nodded. “I guess. But I’m keeping my eye on her anyway.” Joe grinned, “Of course you are, baby.”

Barry started walking down the stairs with a confused look on her face. She looked at Iris. “Iris, please tell me that the Sherlock hiatus is over.” Iris giggled hysterically. “Sadly no. I don’t know why I let you get me addicted to that show…” Barry grinned. “Because I’m your loveable nerd of a sister.” Joe shook his head at the girls’ banter.

Joe watched as Iris put Netflix on, and Barry opened a photo album. He peeked over her shoulder, noticing she was smiling at a picture of her and Iris during high school graduation. “I was so proud of you two that day.” he said, trailing off with a wave of nostalgia.

Barry continued flipping through, finding pictures of her just days before the accident,and eventually pictures of New Year's Eve, 2013. There was a photo of Barry tucked in between two pages, but instead of a grinning face, she saw herself on a ventilator, bandages were wrapped around her hands, arms, legs, and neck, covering horrific chemical burns. There was another bandage around her head, concealing the wound that relieved pressure from her head that was created due to the fall. She covered her mouth, eyes glistening with tears.

Joe instantly realized what she was looking at, and Iris and Joe gathered her into a hug. For the first time in ten years, she buried her head in her foster father’s chest. As she pulled away, she looked up at Joe and Iris, embarrassed. “I’m sorry.” She said, looking Iris straight in the eye. Iris shook her head. “There’s nothing wrong with crying, Bear. You know that.” Barry glanced back at the album. “I’m not sorry for crying, Ris. I’m sorry for you two having to see me like that. I should’ve been more careful…” Joe frowned even deeper, and turned her head to face him. “You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. Bear, unless you were up on the roof, swinging around a metal pole to purposely get struck, the lightning was not your fault.” Barry nodded sheepishly.

Iris suddenly grinned. “Now how about we put on some Netflix. You missed a lot of shows.” Barry nodded.

Together, they dove into the main character’s world. They watched the television until about ten, when Barry decided to go up to her room. Iris smiled at her foster sister as she retreated to her bedroom. “I won’t sleep for nine months this time, promise.”

* * *

 

Barry did her usual nighttime routine, taking special care to properly wash her hair. She slipped into bed, quickly falling asleep. That night, bolts of white hot lightning haunted her dreams, along with the loud clap of thunder, shattering glass, the burn of chemicals, and the sensation of being thrown back. Before she landed in her dream, however, she woke up, gasping.

She looked over at her alarm clock, seeing that it was only six in the morning, half an hour before she usually woke up. She slowly left her warm cocoon of blankets to get dressed. She slipped on some grey leggings and a comfortable cotton dress, which fit her better than it had before the coma. She pulled her hair into a neat bun and grabbed sensible shoes. Walking into the kitchen, she started a pot of coffee, which would be gone by the time Iris left the house at eight.

* * *

 

She walked to work as she usually did, stopping at Jitters for a croissant. It was there that she ran into Eddie, yet again literally. Coffee spilled down the front of her dress, staining the blue fabric. Eddie tried to dab the stain, only to realize his hand was on her breast. “I’m so sorry Barry. I can cover for you with Singh and Joe…” Barry shook her head giggling madly. “I keep a spare outfit at work. All I need to do is get to my lab.” Eddie smiled, red as a tomato. “Will you at least take my jacket? I can walk you there.” She nodded. They walked, exchanging small talk.

When they arrived at the precinct, Eddie’s phone pinged. “We’d better get going soon.” he said, checking his cell, “There’s a robbery at 6th and Charleston. You need a ride?” Barry shrugged, “If you don’t mind waiting for me to change.” Eddie shook his head. “I have to grab something anyway.”

Barry smiled as she ran up the steps. She closed the door and slipped off the dress. Walking over to her locker, she grabbed her spare outfit and threw it on. Two minutes later, she walked down, wearing slacks, a charcoal blazer, and a deep emerald blouse that showed off both her figure and the small silver chain nestled on her collar bone. ‘She looks beautiful’, Eddie thought, staring. She looked at him worriedly. “What is it? Do I have something in my hair?” She started smoothing her auburn bun down self consciously, prompting Eddie to laugh. Eddie shook his head, “Um, no. We should get going.” Barry grinned wildly. “Lead the way, detective.” Eddie and Barry walked to the car, and once they got in, started making small talk.

By the time they arrived, Barry learned that Eddie was a closet Trekkie, and Eddie found out that Barry was half french, and had spent two summers in France with her uncle, aunt, and cousin. Barry suddenly realized something as Eddie started parking. “I don’t have your phone number.” she stated, making Eddie grin. “I can give it to you, if you want to meet up back at the station.” Barry blushed and nodded. “For work and stuff.” Eddie grinned. “For work and stuff.”

They exited the car and walked to the scene where Singh was waiting. He glared at Barry. “What took you so long?” Eddie opened his mouth, but the CSI had already started to answer. “I um, spilled coffee on myself, and Detective Thawne was kind enough to wait and give me a ride.” Singh gave her a disapproving look. “Make sure it doesn’t happen again Allen. I can always take one of the other squints out.” Barry nodded obediently. “Yes sir.”

She knelt down, looking at the tracks. “Captain? Did someone auction off the Mardon Brothers’ car?” The middle aged man shook his head. “No, it went missing at the scene.” Barry’s eyes widened. “I know where it was during the robbery.” Captain Singh sighed. “Find out where it went.”

With that, Barry started taking samples, and when she was done, packed up her case. She walked up to Joe. “I’m gonna walk back to the station, maybe pick up lunch. Call me if you find anything.” Joe frowned but nodded.

* * *

 

Barry walked back to the precinct, meeting up with Iris who had been studying at the library. They walked in moderate silence, until two cars sped past. Before Barry could object, Iris started running to the cars, just barely missing being crushed thanks to Barry. Suddenly, a broody looking young man came out of the car, and engulfed the street in a dense fog. Before he was totally concealed, Barry saw his face and gasped. “That's Clyde Mardon. He's not dead.” Both girls were disoriented, and the man ran past, cops not far behind.

Joe came a few minutes after Clyde left, and checked the girls for injuries. “What were you doing here?” He demanded, looking at Barry. “Joe, I saw the driver. It was Clyde Mardon. He somehow survived to plane crash and, something happened to him that night. I think he can control the weather. The recent robberies, they all happened during freak meteorological events. And when Mardon, came out of his car, the street was instantly enveloped in fog.”

Joe frowned, inciting a sigh from Barry. “Of course you don't believe me.You never believe me.” Joe ran a hand through his thinning hair. Glaring, he started to speak angrily. “Ok. You wanna do this now? Out here? Fine. Mardon is dead. There is no controlling the weather, Barry. Just like there was no lightning storm in your house that night. It was your brain helping a scared little girl accept what she saw.” Barry glared angrily. “My dad did not murder my mom.” “Yes, he did. Your dad killed your mother, Barry. I am sorry, but I knew it, the jury knew it, now he's paying for what he did.”

“Dad, enough!” Joe glanced at his biological daughter, then turned his gaze back to Barry. “I have done my best to take care of you since that night, and I never asked for anything in return, not even a thank you, but what I do ask now, is that you for once in your life, see things as they are.” Barry's eyes were glazed over with tears as she ran off, eventually getting back to her lab.

* * *

 

She locked the door and turned on her music, immersing herself in science. An hour or so later, she heard a steady knock on the door. “Go away Joe!” She called, but the knocking persisted. “It's not Joe!” Barry ran over to open the door for Iris, who came in carrying two milkshakes and a bag of chicken nuggets.

She sat down at Barry’s desk chair, watching Barry clean up her work station. They mentioned nothing about what had transpired. Suddenly, Iris grew a grin. “Detective Pretty Boy, huh?” Barry blushed, “What about Eddie.” Her eyebrows rose as she laughed. “So it's Eddie now? Sweetie, that boy is totally into you. You're just too oblivious to see it.” Barry instantly sputtered. “Eddie is not into me!” Iris giggled. “That's not what I hear. A little birdie told me he was asking Dad about you. Random little things like what your favorite color is and if you like old movies. Face it Barry, that boy has a thing for you.” Barry looked up from her work. “Who's the little birdie?” She asked curiously. Iris shook her head, “I can't tell you. But, I heard that you two are going out on a date tomorrow?” The young scientist sighed but nodded. “We're going to a new Italian place, as friends.” Iris shook her head incredulously. “Detective Pretty Boy seems like a good guy, and he's obviously into you. You deserve someone like that, especially with all the bad luck with relationships you've had so far.” Barry shrugged. “Well wise Sensei, what do you think I should do then?” Iris grinned manically, “Leave that to me, young grasshopper.”

Barry frowned “unless you want to science with me, you should get out of here.” Iris laughed. “Why do you insist on using science as a verb.” With that comment, Iris left, leaving Barry in a silent lab. She grinned and started to test her abilities. After reading through an old textbook in a matter of seconds, she reorganized her file cabinet, taking only two minutes to get through nine months worth of old case files left behind from the previous scientist in the lab who had been filling in for her, and was now back to his job as the department head. Her eyes widened at the amount of missing persons and cold cases there were right after the STAR labs explosion. Glancing at the clock, she noticed that it was now six, and she was off of work.

* * *

 

Barry sped off to the lab, where Cisco and Caitlin greeted her. “ It wasn’t just me the night of the accelerator explosion, was it? There are others, you said that there was no residual danger, that the city was safe. But that’s not true, something else happened.” she stated, looking at Wells. He sighed, “The accelerator went active, we all felt like heroes, then it all went wrong. A dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing unknown energies into or world, anti-matter, dark energy, x-elements…” Barry’s eyes widened, “”But those are all theoretical.” Harrison gave a gruff laugh, “And how theoretical are you? We’ve mapped dispersion throughout and around Central City, but we have no way of knowing exactly who or what was exposed. We’ve been searching for other metahumans, like yourself.”

Barry looked at the scientists, confused. “Metahumans?” Wells nodded, “That’s what we’re calling them.” Barry frowned. “I saw one today. He’s a bank robber who can control the weather.” Cisco grinned, “That is so cool!” Barry glared at the mechanic. “This is not cool! A man died. Mardon must’ve gotten his powers the same way I did, from the storm cloud.” Barry looked around the room. “He’s still out there, we have to stop him before he hurts anyone else.”

Dr. Wells looked at the young woman incredulously. “Barry, that’s a job for the police.” Barry huffed, “Yeah, I work for the police.” Wells spoke up. “As a forensic assistant. Barry, you're a scientist, not an officer. You can't seriously think that you can beat this guy.” Barry glared. “You sound just like my criminology professor. You're responsible for this, for him.”

Harrison frowned. “What's important is you! Not me. I lost everything, my company, my reputation, my freedom, and then you broke your arm, and it healed in three hours. Inside your body, could be a map to a whole new world genetic therapy, vaccines, medicines, treasures, Barry.”

Barry had a defiant look in her eyes, but Wells huffed. “We can't risk that because you want to go out and play hero. Because you're not a hero, you're just a young woman who was struck by lightning.” Barry shook her head, suddenly remembering something. “I have to go.” She said, checking her watch.

* * *

 

Running as fast as she could, she reached Starling City in a matter of minutes, 600 miles away from Central City. Oliver waited for her on the roof of Queen Consolidated, “Hey Arrow.” She stated innocently, grinning broadly. Barry’s smirk widened further when she realized he was wearing her mask. “I heard you were awake.” She nodded pulling down her hood. She started to tell him what had transpired in the past few days, leaving out the parts about Eddie. “What should I do?” She asked shyly, looking at her friend, who gave a cryptic smile. “Take your own advice, wear a mask.” She chuckled, a small smile breaking through. “What if Wells was right though? What if I'm just a girl who was struck by lightning.” Oliver shook his head. “I don't think the lightning struck you, I think it chose you.” She shook her head. “I'm not sure I can be a vigilante, Oliver. I might not be able to be like you.” He smirked, “No, you can be better. You inspire people, Barry, in a way I never could. Watching over your city like a guardian angel, making a difference saving people.” Barry smiled and hugged the billionaire. “Thanks Ollie.” She muttered, and turned to leave. Before she could start running, however, Oliver spoke. “If you ever want a job here, it's yours.” She shook her head, “I love my job in Central, but if I ever do want a career change, I'll give you a call.” Oliver frowned, “Visit soon!” He called, making Barry grin.

* * *

 

She got back to STAR labs to find Cisco waiting for her. He beckoned her into a room. He smiled sheepishly, looking at a red jumpsuit on the table. “If we're gonna do this, I have something that might help. Something I've been playing with. Designed to replace the turnouts firefighters traditionally wear. I thought if S.T.A.R. Labs could do something nice for the community, maybe people wouldn't be so angry at Dr. Wells anymore.” Barry looked confused. “How is it going to help me?” Cisco grinned. “It's made of a reinforced tri-polymer. It's heat and abrasive resistant, so it should withstand you moving at high-velocity speeds. And the aerodynamic design should help you maintain control. Plus, it has built-in sensors so we can track your vitals and stay in contact with you from here.” She smiled. Turn around!” She exclaimed, reaching to try on the suit. Thank you so much.”

Cisco blushed when he turned to look at her.It was rather form fitting, close to her abs and showing off her rather ample figure. She pulled her auburn ponytail through the hole in the mask and tying it off with an elastic produced from nowhere. She grinned and looked at Cisco, whose mouth was hanging wide open. She frowned self consciously pulling the material. “What's wrong? I look terrible, don't I?” The engineer was smart enough to shake his head. “No, no not at all! It's just, the suit was designed to be form fitting, but I didn't imagine this…”

Barry nodded and walked out to the cortex. “Now how do we find Mardon?” Cisco grinned proudly and walked over to the monitors. “I retasked S.T.A.R. Labs satellite to track meteorological abnormalities over Central City. And we just got a ping. Atmospheric pressure dropped 20 millibars in a matter of seconds.” Barry’s eyes widened as she read the coordinates. “That's where the Mardon brothers were hiding out, Joe's there now!”

* * *

 

Without a second thought, she sped off to the farm, and found a tornado headed toward the city. There was a crackle in the earpiece, and Cisco and Caitlin's voices flooded through.

“Barry! Barry! This thing's getting closer. Wind speeds are 200 Miles-per-hour and increasing.” She ignored them, focusing on saving her family. “Barry, can you hear me?” She finally responded. “Yeah. Loud and clear. “ Cisco sighed over the speaker. “If it keeps up, this could become an F-5 tornado, and it's headed towards the city.” Barry frowned at the force of nature. “How do I stop it?” A sudden revelation popped into her head.

“Guys? What if I unravel it?” Wells scowled at the suggestion. “How the hell are you going to do that?” She grinned. “I'll run around it in the opposite direction, cut off its legs.” Cisco’s eyes widened in shock as he did the math. “You’d have to clock 700 Miles-per-hour to do that. Your body may not be able to handle those speeds. You'll die.” Barry had a determined look about her. “I have to try.”

She started running, and Cisco chuckled. “The suit's holding up.” Caitlin had a grim expression as she watched Barry’s vitals. “But she's not.” But, Doctor Wells seemed extremely confident in the young woman’s abilities. “She can do it. I know she can do it.” Barry grunted. “It's too strong!” Wells wasn't about to let the woman give up so easily. “It's time to think big. You can do this, Barry. You were right. I am responsible for all of this. So many people have been hurt because of me, and when I looked at you, all I saw was another potential victim of my hubris. And yes, I created this madness, but you, Barry, you can stop it. You can do this. Now run, Barry, run!” There was yelling, and Barry didn't even notice that her mask had slipped down, but Joe did. “Barry?” He muttered.

Clyde grinned when Barry slowed down, the tornado eradicated. “I didn't think there was anyone else like me.” She shook her head angrily. “I'm not like you. You're a murderer.” There were suddenly shots fired, catching the murderer in the chest. Cisco’s voice crackled in worry. “Barry?” She smiled tiredly. “It's over. I'm okay.” She turned behind her to see Joe holding his gun, a fearful glint in his eyes. “Joe, I- I can explain.” He shook his head incredulously. “What you can do... It was the lightning bolt?” Barry nodded sheepishly. “More or less. Can we please talk about this later?” Joe narrowed his eyes. “I'm sorry, Barry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Now, go change.” She smiled softly and complied, walking over to the ambulance where Eddie was being examined.

“Hey.” He greeted, smiling. “Hey yourself.” She sat down beside him. “Aren't you supposed to be collecting evidence of something?” Barry showed him three plastic baggies of evidence, and a camera. “It seems pretty cut and dry. Mardon robs the bank, comes to hide out here, gets into a fight with a cop, and is shot through the chest.” Eddie looked at her shell shocked. “That guy, had superpowers or something!” She shrugged. “Not like we can ask him. Besides, I'm just glad you and Joe are okay.” He rose his eyebrow at her. “You're glad I'm alright?” She nodded seriously. “We have a date Saturday, and I really want to try that Italian place you were blabbing about.” He grasped his chest dramatically. “That hurts, Allen. You're mean.” Barry giggled and stuck her tongue out. She looked at her watch, and gasped when she realized it was almost seven thirty. “I have to go, dinner at Joe's at eight and I need to do something at the lab.” He shooed her away jokingly. “Go, do something that is probably too complicated and smart for me to understand.” She smiled sheepishly. “ I'll see you tomorrow?” He nodded, “I won't even spill coffee on you this time.” They both laughed at the joke, and Barry bustled away.

* * *

 

She walked off, only to bump into Iris. “Not into you at all, huh?” Barry glared, making Iris put her hands up in mock surrender. “I like him, Iris. I honestly like him and I don't know what to say on our date tomorrow.” She admitted shyly, to which her sister squealed in joy. “Finally! Do you know what you're gonna wear?” When Barry shook her head, Iris grinned even wider. “We can figure that out later.” Barry smiled and led Iris into her lab.

“I have something really important to tell you…” Iris looked confused, but sat down on the stool. “Are you leaving? I know Dad’s a bit pushy, but-” Barry sputtered. “No! The lightning did something to me..”

Suddenly, Barry disappeared, and Iris jumped when someone tapped her shoulder. She whipped her head around to find no one there, and turned back to see Barry in the place she occupied mere moments ago. “How did you…?” Barry looked away. “Like I was saying, the Lightning did something to me, it gave me-” Iris's eyes widened. “Super speed.” She nodded. Iris’s grin grew. “The impossible is real, Bear! You were right!” She smiled softly at her sister’s enthusiasm. “I know ‘Ris. We should get going to your dads…”

Picking her sister up, the two traveled at superhuman speeds, arriving at Joe's in under a minute. He was sitting in the living room patiently,waiting for the girls to come home.

* * *

 

He stood up when Barry walked through the front door. “I’m so sorry, Barry.” he started off, earning a confused look from the speedster. “I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I called you crazy for chasing the impossible. But you really did see something that night your mom died, your dad is innocent.” Barry shook her head. “Joe, any sane person wouldn’t have believed me. If I hadn’t seen it myself, I wouldn’t have believed me.” He smiled sadly “What you can do, did those weirdos over at S.T.A.R. labs experiment on you?” She shook her head wildly. “No, no it was the lightning! They wouldn’t have done something like that.” Joe narrowed his eyes. “Are you completely sure? You know can press charges if it comes down to that…” Barry frowned. “No Joe. They saved my life.” She yawned. “I’m gonna go to bed…” Joe nodded.

After taking a brief shower, Barry slipped under her covers and closed her eyes.

That night, she dreamed of a strange other world. There she was married to Hal, with two children, a boy and a girl about the same age. There was a storm, where she was struck by lightning, but she seemed older. Caitlin, Cisco, and Wells seemed older too, all of them having families, and for Wells, grandchildren. When she woke up though, she barely remembered her dream.

Barry quickly got dressed in a simple green blouse, black pants, and dark grey ballet flats. She let her hair fall down her back, and walked to work.

She finished multiple reports before being interrupted by a tall blonde man carrying coffee. “Hey.” she greeted, and Eddie smiled coyly. “Hey yourself.” Barry looked up at him confused. “Is there a new case or something?” He shook his head. “No, I just thought you might want some coffee. Barry grinned eagerly and took the coffee. Sipping it, her eyes widened. “Two cream three sugar?” Eddie blushed, “Iris told me that’s how you like it. I thought I owed you a coffee, after spilling one down your clothes and all.” she laughed. “Well, thank you Detective.” Eddie walked out and left Barry to her work.

 

Around five thirty, she walked into Doctor Hawthorne’s office. He frowned grumpily. “I heard you were back, Miss Allen.” He said her name with distaste. She nodded. “Yes sir.” He scowled even deeper. “I will not hesitate to fire you if that ever happens again. I only want employees who are actually going to show up for work, not brats who give flimsy excuses. Do I make myself clear?” She nodded and left the dim room.

* * *

 

She walked home and met Iris in the living room. She dragged Barry upstairs to try on clothes for the date with Eddie. She tried on six different outfits consisting of bell bottom jeans, a low cut top, leg warmers, a very short skirt, a halloween costume, and a cowboy hat. She soon found the right outfit, a dark red dress that was cinched at the waist, a pair of ankle boots, and the simple silver locket. Iris grinned. “You look hot bear!”She blushed and took off her outfit, switching into a set of pajamas printed with sheep. Throwing on her glasses, she pulled out her laptop and started up Netflix. Iris laughed as she crawled into Barry’s bed. “I think I created a monster. I should’ve never introduced you to Agents of Shield.” Barry smiled as they watched the screen until around ten. Iris walked back to her room quietly after Barry crashed, leaving Barry to sleep in the quiet.

* * *

That morning, she woke up early like the new usual, and pulled on a tan sweater dress, braided her hair, and put on her glasses. Barry walked downstairs to make herself some coffee, and left a note on the counter. She ran to the library and spent a few hours there, and at nine, went to Iron Heights carrying a carrier of coffees.

She checked in at the front desk, and handed a coffee to the guard. “You haven’t been by in a while, Beatrice. You scared us, you know.” Barry smiled. “I was kind of preoccupied…” she said sheepishly. He chuckled at the shy tone. “Keep safe, kid. You’re one of the highlights of this job.” She blushed. “You just like me for my coffee, don’t you?” He shook his head and handed her a visitor’s pass. “I’ll see you later Miss Allen!”

Barry smirked as she walked into the practically empty visitation area. She waited in the plastic chair as her father was escorted to the seat on the other side of the glass. “Hey Slugger!” he greeted happily, to which she laughed. “You’ve been calling me that since I was eleven.” He grinned regardless of her complaints. “I’m glad you’re awake, Barry.” Barry fiddled with a hair tie around her wrist, but nodded. “Me too.” They sat in an awkward silence for a while until Henry cleared his throat. “Have you got back to work yet?” She nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah. Now there’s a bunch of overprotective alpha males in my lab. Yesterday, I dropped a beaker, and three of them came running in. They made me stay on a stool until Max, the janitor, came to clean it up. Joe and Eddie thought it was hilarious.” With that, Henry’s eyebrows rose. “Who’s this Eddie guy?”

Barry blushed. “Does my baby girl have a boyfriend?” she huffed, frowning. “It’s not like that Dad. We haven’t even been out on a date yet.” Henry chuckled. “You have the same look your mother had when she would talk about me. You know she would be so proud of you, Beatrice.” Barry smiled sadly. “You know I’m gonna prove you didn’t kill her. You’ll get out of here, and give me a proper hug, I’ll even let you interrogate the heck out of Eddie.” he shook his head. “If Iris approves of him, he’s okay with me. But I really want to know how you met this guy.”

She giggled, smiling nostalgically. “It’s kind of a funny story. I went into work one day, and Captain Singh told me that I had to go to Starling City, so I was running to my apartment. I was walking to the elevator when I ran into this tall blonde guy, literally. A few days later, I was at the coffee shop, when he bumped into me, accidentally spilling coffee down my dress. He drove me to a crime scene after I changed as an apology.” Henry smiled warmly. “He sounds like a good man.”

Suddenly, her phone buzzed with a reminder. Somehow, it was already five thirty, and she had things to do before her date. “Go, Slugger. I’ll still be here when you come back.” Barry frowned confusedly. “How’d you-” he chuckled. “You get this look when you don’t want to do something.” She nodded and began packing her stuff. Barry looked back at her father. “Keep safe, Beatrice. I don’t know if I could handle another shock like that.” Barry smiled.

She grabbed her purse and left to go to the precinct, to Eddie, not looking back even once.

End Chapter.


	5. A Not Too Bad Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date of Mr. Eobard Thawne the first, and Beatrice Emily Allen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for updating this on a Wednesday, apparently my mother thinks me an antisocial hermit (which is true) and wants me to come out of my room more often, and since she doesn't know that I publish my work, I have to wait to edit things. Also, my boyfriend seems to be mad at me for some reason, and I don't even know why. 
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned the Flash or anything related, I would probably have fewer self esteem issues, and not look like I should be living under a bridge. To clarify, I do not own the Flash or anything related to it.

 

Barry ran upstairs to her bedroom. She pulled the crimson dress off the hanger, and quickly slipped it on. Barry turned to Iris, who had been standing in the doorway, suddenly second guessed her outfit choice, and quickly changing into a knee length silver dress that was cinched at the waist, black ankle boots, and a silver locket.

The college student grinned and nodded. "You look hot! Pretty boy won't know what hit him." Barry blushed and tugged the hem down a little. "Are you sure? I'm not sure." The comment made Iris giggle. "Sweetie, you'd look good in a garbage bag." Barry smiled sheepishly and fussed with her hair, getting it to fall down her back in dark scarlet ringlets. Iris helped her apply a liberal amount of makeup, and handed her a soft grey clutch. "Good luck Barry. Don't do anything I wouldn't do..." The scientist turned her head and gave a glib smirk. "There's not much you wouldn't do."

* * *

 

Barry turned to leave, and started walking to the precinct. When she got in, she didn't see the lust filled stares of the rookies, instead only noticing the look of deep concentration on Eddie's face.

She sat down on a bench, and waited for only about a minute, until the blonde walked over, holding a light pink carnation. "I heard carnations are your favorite." Barry took the flower and laughed nervously. "They're under appreciated." She replied, looking away. Eddie smiled and turned her chin, blue eyes meeting hazel green. "Like a lot of things." In that moment, she had a strong urge to kiss him, but shook it off. "You ready to go?" She asked quietly, to which he nodded and led her out to the car. They drove to the restaurant in moderate silence, neither one of them confident enough to break the ice.

* * *

 

When he parked, Barry smiled. The little family owned restaurant was wedged in between a bookstore and an apartment building. It seemed warm and inviting, not at all like the places some of her previous potential lovers had taken her.

When they entered, they were led to a quiet table in the back. The waitress came bearing menus and a basket of bread. "Can I get you two beverages?" Barry smiled a bit. "Water please." She said quietly, and looked at Eddie. "Water for me, too." The pair flipped through their menus and by the time their water came they were ready to order.

While waiting for their meals, they chatted. Playing with the hem of her dress, she asked, "Tell me about yourself?" To which Eddie complied. "My favorite color is blue, The Lord of The Rings is my favorite franchise, I've liked Star Trek since I was a kid. I grew up in Keystone City with a brother named Elijah, a sister named Amy, and two doctors as parents. I had a pretty boring childhood, and went to Keystone University for college. After becoming a detective in Keystone, I transferred here and met you." Barry blushed slightly, and Eddie smiled. "Tell me about you, Ms. Allen."

She blushed, but started talking nervously. "I was born and raised here in Central City. My dad was a doctor, and my mom was a nurse. My uncle, aunt, cousin, and Grandmother live in Paris, where I used to spend summers and winter breaks until I was eleven. I went to Crawford Academy for high school because my cousin went to the sister school, and I graduated from Columbia three years ago. I was hired at the precinct as a forensic scientist, but work as a csi because the department is understaffed, and I'm working on a doctorate that was halted for obvious reasons. My favorite color is orange, Tuesday is my favorite day of week, I think Star Trek II was one of the best movies in the world, and I like you, a lot."

Barry covered her mouth as soon as she realized what she had blurted out, but it was too late, and they were both blushing madly. Before Eddie could respond, their food was delivered. Eddie watched as she quickly cut up her pasta and shoveled a forkful into her mouth.

They both ate in silence until they were almost done, and Eddie blurted, "I like you too." Barry looked straight at him for the first time since their food came out. "There’s another thing you should know about me. I'm not good at relationships. I had to take my cousin to junior prom because my boyfriend at the time had just gotten suspended for drug possession, and breaking my arm when we got into a fight. In college, I had another boyfriend, an English major quarterback who I thought was a good guy, until he started hurting me, and then drugged me, letting his buddies attack me. Every other boyfriend I've had has broken up with me because I was too nerdy or weird." Eddie looked at her, and she stood up. "Excuse me." She muttered walking toward the restrooms.

"My first girlfriend cheated on me with Elijah." Eddie all but yelled, making Barry stop and turn her head, along with most of the other patrons.

He stood up and started coming toward her. "I'm not good with relationships either, Barry. It took me nine months to work up the courage to ask you out." She giggled slightly. "I was in a coma, I wouldn't have said no." The young detective smirked. "Yeah, but I like you awake a lot more." Barry sat back down, grinning. "Me too." The both of them burst out laughing, and the waitress came back with the check.

Both of them pulled out their wallets and frowned at each other. "I'm paying." Eddie demanded, making Barry huff in annoyance. "Are you sure? I'm pretty well off..." Eddie shook his head. "If you want, you can pay on our next date." Barry beamed wildly. "I accept those terms." Eddie looked at her curiously.

"How do you feel about the Rocky Horror Picture Show?" He asked, and she suddenly started giggling like a madwoman. "Back in high school, some of my friends did it for the school musical, it was amazing." He smiled warmly. "The community theater is doing it next Thursday, and if you don't mind tone deaf singing..."

Barry shrugged. "It can't be as bad as Officer Sampson singing. That's quite possibly the worst noise on Earth, and I lived in New York." Eddie's eyes widened at the thought. "When did you hear Sampson singing?"

She smiled coyly, a nostalgic glint in her eye. "I spent my 21st birthday here in Central, so some of the guys took me out to get drunk, and it just so happened it was karaoke night. Ironically, everyone but me got wasted, and by the end of the night, I heard Sampson sing, one of the others lost his shirt, and a rookie had a tattoo, with my name on it."

Eddie almost gasped in shock. Sweet little Barry Allen, who could do no wrong, convinced a cop to get her name tattooed to his body. "Who?" In between laughs, Barry breathed, "Hawkins." He looked at her skeptically. "The brick wall who barely speaks?" Finally able to speak normally, Barry grinned broadly. "Yep. If you look at his left bicep, you'll see a tattoo of a unicorn, with my name spelled out in cursive."

Eddie shook his head. "Beatrice Allen, able to make the toughest of men get girly tattoos in her honor. We underestimate you, don't we, Miss Allen?" She laughed. "You have no idea. But don't worry, I only use my powers on boys who don't understand the word stop." Eddie smiled warily and looked away, making Barry giggle. "I never told you to stop, detective. I promise I will never use my powers on you." With that last comment, they made their way to the car.

* * *

 

As they got closer to Joe's house, Barry looked over at the driver and grinned dopily. "I had fun tonight." She said quietly, looking out the window.

A block away from home, she asked him to stop. With his quizzical look, she explained. "Joe's sort of like a dad to me. Since I was out for a while, he's been a bit overbearing. If he finds out I'm going out with you, he'll shoot you so full of holes, you'll be mistaken for Swiss cheese. If we could just wait a while..." Eddie squeezed her hand. "I get it Barry. I'll see you at work on Monday?" Barry grinned. "Monday." Before she got out of the car, she was pulled into a passionate kiss. She blushed as the car pulled away, and she walked to Joe's.

* * *

 

To her surprise, the door was unlocked. She hung up her coat, took off her shoes, and padded into the living room where Iris and Joe were waiting, ready for an interrogation.

She sat down in her usual spot, and questions began flooding the room. "Guys, one at a time!" She exclaimed, looking at Joe expectantly. "Do I need to threaten this punk?" Joe asked, giving a dark look. She shook her head quickly. "He's a great guy. Besides, I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl." He nodded. "Where'd he take you?" Iris asked in a much lighter tone. "To this little Italian place near work." The younger woman smiled gently. "And how did it go?" Grinning, Barry shrugged. "We've got a date next week, Rocky Horror at the theater."

She squealed in delight, but Joe looked at Barry warily. "Are you sure about this guy? I can have Thawne run a background check, all you need to do is give me a name." Beatrice scowled. "Joe, that is never going to happen! Last time you did that, you made the poor guy pee himself." Joe huffed. "That boy was scum, Bear." The scientist shook her head. "I'm going to bed." Iris and Joe both nodded as she disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

 

Before going to bed, she took out her contacts and jumped in the shower, quietly singing Dammit Janet. She grabbed a book and slipped under the covers, losing herself in middle earth, falling asleep right after they arrived at the last homely house.

Her dreams that night were haunted by the crackle of lightning, the rattle of chains, a burning sensation, and a earth shattering scream that she identified as her own.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Rocky Horror thing is a little inside joke for my very close friend, and her significant other, Brad. I think you can guess what her name is.  
> Review please! If you have any personal headcanons, I would love to incorporate them into this mess I call a story. Email me at ThePurpleCrayon666@gmail.com!


	6. The Fastest Woman Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy issues, awkwardness, stalkers, and psychos galore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope your day's been good, mine has been absolutely insane. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I spent practically all day yesterday working on it, along with some other things. On an unrelated note, does anyone like murder mysteries with superheroes? Please read and review!  
> Disclaimer: You don't have to be Spencer Reid from Criminal Minds to guess that I don't own anything important, especially not anything related to The Flash and other franchises.

“Barry? Barry!” The young speedster stopped and adjusted her comm unit. “What? Did I miss it?”Cisco chuckled and shook his head. “You overshot by about six blocks.” Running back to the scene, Barry muttered, “My bad.” A few yards away from Barry, a middle aged woman looked around frantically. “Paige! My daughter! Has anyone seen my daughter? Paige!”

“What are you doing?” Cisco all but jumped out of his skin as he heard his colleague speak. He laughed nervously. “Nothing.” Caitlin looked at him in disbelief. “Who were you talking to?” Running a hand through his hair. “No one.” She frowned, looking at the monitor. “Are you talking to Barry?” Cisco decided to play innocent, with a faux confused frown planted on his face. “Who?” Caitlin scowled. “Barry Allen? Got struck by lightning? Was in a coma for nine months? Woke up being able to run faster than the speed of sound? Ring a bell?” He shook his head unconvincingly. “Nope. Haven't talked to her.” As if it was the universe's job to prove the man wrong, the speedster’s voice crackled through the speakers. “Cisco, there's fire everywhere! Cisco, are you still there?” Over the headset, the two could hear a little girl screaming as her home was consumed in flames around her. “Mom? Mommy?!” She was swept up into Barry's arms and dropped off outside as the scarlet speedster ran off.

As Barry stopped in an alleyway, a wave of dizziness washed over her. Her head was pounding as if she had a migraine, and she felt sick to her stomach. But she brushed it off, and spoke into the comm. “Everybody's out. What else you got for me, Cisco?” An angry feminine voice filled Barry's ears instead of Cisco’s happy tone. “Barry, it's Caitlin.” The young woman chuckled nervously. “Hey, Caitlin. How's your day?” Not fooled by the attempt to change the subject, Caitlin huffed. “Get back to S.T.A.R. Labs, Now.” Knowing resistance was futile, she muttered, “On my way.”

When she returned, Barry found a pissed off Caitlin, a sheepish Cisco, and a mildly amused Doctor Wells. “Have you both lost your minds? Who do you think you are?” Cisco grinned shyly, and tried to explain. “Well, I'm the eyes and ears, and she's the feet.” “This isn't funny. You could have gotten yourself killed. You can't be running around the city like some supersonic fireman.” Barry frowned grumpily. “Why not? This is what we talked about: me using my speed to do good.” Caitlin shook her head. “We talked about you helping us contain other people who might have been affected by the particle accelerator explosion. Meta-humans. And aside from Clyde Mardon, we haven't found any.” “People in this city still need help. And I can help them. We can help them.” Huffing, the doctor looked at Wells expectantly. “Will you please say something?” Chuckling, Wells looked at the three “I think what Caitlin is saying, in her own spectacularly angry way, is that we are just beginning to understand what your body is capable of. Not to sound like a broken record, Ms. Allen I do caution restraint.” Barry frowned at the advice everyone seemed to be telling her. “Dr. Wells, I doubt restraint is how you got to be the man you are today.” Wells gave a knowing smile. “In a wheelchair and a pariah. Lack of restraint is what made me these things. Know your limits.” Caitlin, still miffed, pursed her lips. “Don't expect me to patch you up every time you break something!”

As soon as she stomped out, Cisco looked at Barry worriedly. “Hey, uh Anything happen out there today? The sensors in the suit were kicking back some weird telemetry, like your vitals spiked for a few seconds.” She paused for a second, well, millisecond, before lying. “Never felt better.”

Before the engineer could press her any further, Barry cell vibrated. After seeing the caller id, she quickly picked up. “Hey, Joe, everything all right?”she could almost taste the sarcasm over the call as he replied, “Great. I got a fresh crime scene, a dead body, detectives interviewing witnesses, miles of that yellow tape stretched over everything. I'm only missing one thing.Can you guess what that is?” Frowning, she looked at the clock. “I'll be right there.” Giving an apologetic smile, she switched into her work clothes and grabbed her briefcase. “My day job beckons.” With that, she sped off to the scene and looked around.

* * *

 

She found a Eddie narrating the crime to Captain Singh. “Perp made off with a bunch of handguns, at least six Glock 19s fitted with extra ammunition magazines.” Eddie looked grim at the prospect of nine missing guns. “Somebody's looking to do a whole lot of bad.”

When she walked in front of them, silence fell over the store. “Hey, sorry I'm late.” Singh frowned. “Don't make it a habit Allen.” A shy tech came up to the group. “I downloaded the surveillance footage off the video camera. Looks like only one perp. Barry shook her head. “Footage may only show one, but it was six guys. Look, the tracks. They're all crossing each other. Six sets of footprints. Six guns stolen. We should be looking for a crew. Huh Weird.” She knelt down. “The shoes, it looks like they're all the same size. Men's tens, I'd guess. Just like you, Captain. Not that you're a suspect, sir.” As she babbled, Joe had the urge to gag her.

He pulled her aside quietly and hissed, “Your ability to multi-task is truly remarkable. The way you can embarrass me, the captain, and yourself all at the same time.” Joe, I'm sorry.” She muttered. “I'm starting to think ‘Joe, I'm sorry’ is my actual name considering how often you say it to me. Barry sighed. “I'm dealing with a lot right now.” He smiled sadly, nodding. “Look, I know you are. Believe me, I'm dealing with it, too. I've always had a very simple set of beliefs. Gravity makes things fall. Water makes things wet. And up until a few weeks ago, I believed the fastest man could run a mile in four minutes, not four seconds.” Grinning, Barry corrected him. “I could do it in three.” He frowned at the interruption. “Not relevant. You haven't said anything to anyone else about all this, have you?” “No, I made you a promise. I keep my promises.” Joe shook his head. “Keep on lying like that. You're liable to get struck by lightning again. Get up to the lab and processing the evidence from the gun store.”

* * *

 

Barry entered her lab to find her foster sister in her lab, wearing a classy purple dress. “Hey Iris.” Iris huffed. “Don’t ‘hey Iris’ me, Barry. This is all of your fault. I could have taken European folklore to cover my sociology requirement, but no. You said, "take journalism, Iris. Reporters have all of the fun. Guess what, Barry? Reporters have none of the fun. Journalism is boring. I'm bored. I blame you.” As she looked at the confusion on Barry’s face, she scowled. “What? Why are you staring at me like that?” Barry laughed nervously. “You look really nice.” Iris frowned skeptically. “Thanks. Why don't you look nice?” Iris scowled at Barry’s confused look. “This afternoon? Nice dress? The university is giving Simon Stagg some big award. And you agreed--” “to explain the science stuff for your article. It's all coming back to me now.” Iris looked at the clock. “How fast can you get home and change?” Smiling at the question, Barry jokingly answered, “Pretty fast.”

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Eddie walked in smiling. “Hey Barry. Joe asked me to see where you're at on the evidence from the gun store shooting.” His eyes widened as he saw the other girl sitting on the stool and he tried to play nonchalant. “Oh, hey, Iris.” She laughed lightly. “Detective, please, just kiss already. I already know, remember?” Eddie blushed and kissed Barry’s cheek. “Ah. Thanks for being so cool about this, Iris. I know it's not easy keeping a big secret.” She shrugged “I'm getting used to it.” Barry smiled sadly at Eddie. “I would love to hang out here with you, but I have a thing to do over lunch. There's an evidence file on the table next to the computer.” She kissed the man's cheek and walked out of the room, running home to change into a short black dress and black flats.

* * *

 

When she was ready, she met Iris at Jitters, and the two caught a cab to the university. By the time they arrived, Simon Stagg was already giving his speech. “I find it quite remarkable, having once been a timid freshman at Central City University, to be standing before you now, the regents choice for man of the year. While I very much appreciate the award, the real honor for me is knowing that my work in organ transference helps give people a second chance at life. Thank you all very much for coming.” Iris looked at Barry expectantly, and the young scientist started explaining. “Alright, first things first Simon Stagg's work in cellular cloning has led to huge advancements in the future of organ replacement” Iris frowned, and took a glass of champagne from a waiter. “Are journalists allowed to drink on the job?” Barry giggled and grinned sardonically. “Okay. If you are bored already, just wait till we get to the science behind cellular regeneration.” Iris laughed and smiled at her foster sister. “I have missed this, Barry. I feel like we haven't spent any quality time together since you woke up from the coma.” Barry nodded, grinning. “Yeah, I've had a crazy few weeks, I know.” “I thought maybe you'd been avoiding me know you think I think it’s weird, you dating dad's partner, and I just wanted you to know, I don’t care, as long as you’re happy…” Barry shook her head quickly for a normal person, but very slowly for her. “No, that’s not it, Iris. I-”

She was cut off by Simon Stagg and his bodyguards walking past the pair. “Oh! Oh! Mr. Stagg, I was wondering if I could get a quote from you for my article.” One of his bodyguards pushed her out of the way. “Not now, miss.” Iris shrugged and turned to Barry. “I'll just make something up.” The CSI snorted. “are you okay? You don't look so good…” Barry smiled weakly, “I'm-”

Suddenly, there was the sound of gunshots and screams. “Quiet down! All of you!” the leader yelled. Iris looked panicked as she muttered, “Oh my God.” Barry watched as Quiet! How considerate! You're all wearing your finest jewelry! Almost like you knew we were coming to rob you! Now everybody line up! A rather chubby security guard burst in, pointing a gun at the lead man. “Freeze! D-d-drop your weapons!”

The man fired his gun at the guard, and Barry watched the bullets fly in the air. Before they even got halfway to their mark, he was swept up in the young speedster’s arms and deposited in the stairwell. Iris looked around the ballroom, where she couldn’t locate her sister, “Barry? Barry!”

Outside the building, Barry chased the van, but a wave of nausea washed over her, and everything faded to black. When she got back in, there were cops everywhere, including Joe and Eddie. Iris’s eyes widened when she saw Barry. “Barry! I turned around and you were gone.” Eddie looked at his secret girlfriend worriedly. “What happened Allen? Are you okay?” She waved off his hands, blushing weakly. “Yeah, I'm fine, I um, went after them to try and get the plates.” Eddie shook off his worry and gave her a tiny smile. “Did you get them?” Barry couldn’t meet his eyes. “I kind of, um, fainted.” Before Eddie could mother hen her, Joe glared at her. “Hi.” she said quietly, looking sheepish. Joe huffed angrily. “Where were you?” he demanded, but Iris put a hand on his shoulder. “Dad, go easy, she tried to get the plates but fainted.” All three of them gave Barry a worried look. “You want me to get you a paramedic, Barry?” She shook her head. “No, I'm fine. Thank you, Detective Thawne.”

In another area of the ballroom, a different officer was interviewing the security guard, but Joe was able to hear it through the chaos. “I thought I was dead. I saw the gun go off, and then-- boom. Suddenly I'm outside. I have no idea how I got there.” his eyes widened as he pieced together what happened, and he pulled Barry aside. “Let me talk to you for a second.” she nodded and watched Joe’s face. “You chased those gunmen, didn't you?” she looked at him, not even having the sense to look sheepish. “Yeah, they must be the same guys that knocked over the gun shop earlier today.” His frowned deepened as his eyebrows sank to almost cover his eyes. “And what were you going to do when you caught them? Huh? Ask them nicely to pull over? You're not bulletproof. Wait. Are you?” She shook her head. “No, but-” Joe looked almost relieved. “Okay. No more heroics. Chasing bad guys is not your job.It's mine. You're not a cop. Promise me.” Barry relented, “Promise.” “And you know Thawne is not stupid. Start making better excuses than "I fainted, or he’ll start suspecting something.”

* * *

 

After leaving the university, Barry ran to S.T.A.R. Labs and told them what had transpired earlier that day. When she was finished, Caitlin was furious, and pushed the woman onto the bed. “You lied to us. How could you not tell us you're experiencing dizzy spells? We're your doctors. God knows what's going on inside your body. Your cells are in a constant state of flux. You could be experiencing cardiopulmonary failure or a transient ischemic attack.” Wells smiled. “Mini stroke. Probably not.” As if she hadn’t heard her boss, Caitlin continued her tangent. “You of all people should know that in science, we share. We do not keep secrets.” As she stomped out, Cisco smiled at Barry with a twizzler in his mouth. “Wow I haven't seen anyone make her that angry since Ronnie.” She looked confused. “Ronnie was Caitlin's fiance? The one that died the night of the accelerator explosion?” Solemnly, Cisco nodded. “Yeah. He is missed.” Shaking off the melancholy, Cisco took a bite of the strawberry flavored candy. “Now Let's figure out why this is happening to you.”

Ten minutes, one hundred cardboard boxes, and a normal looking treadmill later, Cisco looked over at Barry, who was already in the suit. “We're all set. A little padding, just in case.” the young CSI looked at the scene skeptically, as if there was an evil clown hiding in one of the boxes. “You're sure about this, Cisco?” the engineer gave a manic grin. “Most home treadmills have a maximum speed of about This one has been Cisco'ed. Trust me. It can handle your speed.” As she started running, Wells and Caitlin monitored Barry’s vitals. “Okay, heart rate, blood pressure, nerve conduction all normal.” With an odd look from Cisco, Caitlin clarified, “For Barry. Brainwave function within standard limits.” As the three watched in anticipation, Cisco laughed. “I told you the treadmill could take it.” Wells pointed at the screen “Caitlin. Look at the glucose levels.” she all but facepalmed, watching the charts “Oh, my God. Of course. It was so obvious. Glucose levels.” She pressed the intercom button and started talking excitedly. “Barry! We think we know why you keep-”before Caitlin was able to finish, Barry collapsed.

* * *

 

When she came to, she found herself lying on a hospital cot. “I passed out again?” Wells looked down over at her, smiling. “Total metabolic failure brought on by acute hypoglycemia.” her eyebrows shot up in confusion. “I'm not eating enough. So an I.V. bag and I'm good to go?” Wells smirked and chuckled. “Try 40. Guess you were thirsty.” Barry smiled and sat up. Cisco stood at the foot of the bed. “We're gonna need to fashion you a new diet based on your metabolic changes. I've done a few calculations.You need to consume an amount equal to roughly Unless we're talking cheese and guac, which is like a whole other set of equations.”

The heavy sound of boots and a deep voice flooded the room. “For Mexican, I recommend Tito's. On Bruckner Avenue? Best burrito in the city.” Wells whipped his head around. “Detective West. What brings you to S.T.A.R. Labs? Joe glared at Barry. “When I couldn't find you at your lab, I started doing a little research. Turns out there's been reports of a red streak around the city, stopping muggers, rescuing people from burning buildings.” Cisco’s eyes widened. “You didn't tell him we were working together?” “Joe, I can explain.” Joe didn’t give her a chance to. “You already have a job in law enforcement, Barry. I suggest you get back to it.” Pursing her lips, Caitlin sighed in agreement. “Mm-hmm.” At Joe’s look, she haughtily said, “Don't look at me. I'm on your side.” Wells smiled and put his hands up. “Detective. We all want what's best for Barry.” The old detective frowned at the scientist. “If you wanted what was best for Barry, you'd try to talk her out of this lunacy instead of encouraging her going out there risking her life.” Barry shook her head, aggravated at her foster dad. “You saw a man control the weather. What are the police gonna do against someone like that? Since the accelerator explosion we suspect there may be more like him.” Joe’s scowl deepened. “And you're gonna do what? Catch them? Are you insane? You think because you can run real fast that you're invincible? You're not! You're just a kid. My kid.” Barry huffed angrily, glowering at him. “I'm not your kid, Joe. And you're not my father. My father's sitting in Iron Heights. Wrongfully convicted. You were wrong about him. And you're wrong about this. Now I may not be able to help him, but if I can save someone from a burning building or stop some armed thieves, I'm gonna do it. And you can't stop me. So don't try.” As she ran off, Joe shook his head, glancing around the room. “You think you're so smart. All of you. But you don't know what you don't know. And I hope that you're clever enough to figure it out before somebody gets killed.”

* * *

 

Joe found Barry her lab typing away just over an hour later. She didn't even look up as he walked in. “Come to yell at me again?” Ignoring her question, he gave her a Manila envelope. “Simon Stagg's head of security was murdered last night. The coroner took some skin samples. Hopefully they belong to the killer. See if you can find a match.” Barry frowned thoughtfully.“Can't be a coincidence that Stagg's benefit was attacked last night.” Joe nodded, obviously on the same page. “I'm going to interview Stagg now.” Her eyes glinted as she stood up and began to put on her coat. “I'll come with you.” He was obviously still angry at her, and his voice had a sharp edge to it.“Your job is in here. Stay in here and do it.” There was a heavy knock on the door, and Eddie walked into the room. “Thawne? What're you doing here?” Joe asked, glaring at his partner. Barry blushed as Eddie's eyes met hers. “I um, came to see if you were up here, interview with Stagg?” Joe nodded and looked at Barry. “We are not done talking about this.”

* * *

 

As soon as the two detectives left, she ran tests on the cells, and was shocked to see the results. She needed a second opinion, so Barry sped to S.T.A.R. Labs. “That's impossible.” Barry shook her head, looking at the results. “There was a murder last night. These skin cells belong to the murderer, but these cells are naive.” “Stem cells that they can replicate and become any cell the body needs, but they only come from babies.” Cisco chewed his gum. “This means your killer is what, a newborn?” Barry shook her head, brain wrapped up in the puzzle.

* * *

 

On the other side of the city, Joe and Eddie were having just as much luck interviewing Simon Stagg. “You honestly think that someone wants to kill me? Eddie put his hands up in a placating gesture. “Well, we're not sure, Mr. Stagg, but an event you were being honored at was robbed at gunpoint. And your head of security was found murdered this morning.” The man shook his head, frowning. “I am a scientist, and a philanthropist. We're not often the targets of assassins.” Joe’s eyebrows rose, and he looked through the file. “Well What about lawsuits? You got about 20 of those pending against you.” Stagg gave a regretful smile, and chuckled bitterly. “It is a sad fact of life, Detective, that when you earn a lot of money, people who haven't think they can take yours.” Eddie held up a picture of a neatly dressed young man. “People like this guy, for example? Danton Black? You fired him and now he's suing you?” Simon scowled. “Unfortunately, our working relationship wasn't successful, but I can assure you both of one thing, Danton Black Is not a killer. He's a clinical researcher, not a criminal mastermind. Now, if I can help you in any way, please let me know. I want these people caught as much as you.” Across the room, six men walked in, wearing masks and wielding guns. “Then here we are!"

* * *

 

As Barry entered the precinct, there was a commotion. She located Captain Singh, who was in the middle of the chaos. “Captain, what's going on?” He turned around and growled, “Not now, Allen, an armed gunman is shooting up Stagg industries.” Barry's eyes widened at the realization. “Eddie and Joe are there.” Singh had a scowl planted on his face. “Get out of here, call Iris.” Barry nodded, but had no intention of obeying.

She ran into the warehouse to find Joe, Eddie, and Stagg hiding behind a shelving unit, away from the gunmen. Eddie un holstered his weapon, Meeting Joe’s eyes. “I'll cover you.” The duo quickly got Stagg to safety, and Barry went to fight off the attackers. “Whoever you are, give yourself up.” All six men turned their heads to where the scarlet speedster stood, arms crossed in front of her chest. “Sorry. We are not going anywhere. Until Simon Stagg is dead.”She was quickly beaten to a pulp by the numerous men and left on the ground.

After regaining her bearings, she raced back to the lab, where Caitlin waited with bandages and a bottle of antiseptic. “Sorry. The abrasions are already rapidly healing.” Barry hissed at the sting as Caitlin prodded her cuts. “Yeah, I got my ass handed to me.” “You got blood on my suit.” Barry’s blush matched the shade of the suit. “I think some of it belongs to him.” She walked over to the computer, pulling up images on the screens. “Another not-so-friendly meta-human. Danton Black. He's a bio-geneticist specialized in therapeutic cloning. Growing new organs to replace failing ones. Apparently Stagg stole his research and then fired him. I saw Black create duplicates from his own body.” Cisco started laughing and shook his head. “That's pretty ironic. The guy specialized in cloning and now he can make xeroxes of himself. If he was experimenting on himself when he was exposed to the dark matter wave released by the particle accelerator explosion, Meet Captain Clone.” Cisco looked around at the blank stares, and laughed. “Don't worry, I'll come up with something cooler.” Caitlin's eyes widened as she watched Barry walk to the doorway. “Where are you going?” Giving the group a defeated look, Barry sighed. “Joe was right. I'm in way over my head. Yeah, I'm fast, but I am no warrior. Man, I could barely fight one meta-human, let alone six.” Wells frowned sagely, “Barry, I understand today was a setback, but any grand enterprise has them. And we can never learn to fly without crashing a few times.” She shook her head. “This wasn't a grand enterprise, Dr. Wells. This was a mistake.” She seemed utterly heartbroken, much unlike the headstrong woman he had come to know. 

* * *

 

“Mr. Stagg, I wish you would reconsider our offer for protective custody. Danton Black has proven he is willing to kill, and he's got, um, friends. And trust me, they're all dangerous.” Stagg gave a manic grin. “I've increased my security, Detective. I hope Black comes looking for trouble. 'Cause he'll find plenty.” There was slow clapping from the elevator as Harrison Wells rolled in. “Spoken like a true philanthropist. Or is it humanitarian? Ah. I'm sorry. I can never remember which one you're pretending to be, Simon.” Stagg gave a tight smile. “Harrison, Don't get up.” Wells faked a laugh, and Joe looked at him. “Another fan of yours, Doctor?” Wells grinned, and before Joe left, he grabbed his arm. “Can we talk, Detective?”

The two went to a quiet spot in the facility. “So you were right, Barry's not the only one who's special. This guy that tried to kill Simon Stagg today, he could--” Wells nodded knowingly, “Replicate spontaneously. Yeah, we know.” Joe’s eyes widened as something came to his mind. “Did you know about Barry? When she was first in her coma you came to the hospital, and you asked me if you could take her to S.T.A.R. Labs. Did you know what she could do? Wells laughed, looking at the other man. “I had my suspicions that she was affected. Joe, I was never looking to become the senior member of a secret crime fighting unit. You and I both know we are the only ones equipped to protect Central City.” Joe gave a cold look. “Maybe I'm more interested in protecting Barry. But of course she's all set to fly into the fire right along with you. Wells frowned, shaking his head. “No, she's not. Not anymore. She quit. She didn't tell you?” Joe shrugged. “I haven't seen her.” The doctor smiled faintly. “Well I'm sure it's only temporary. From what I know of Barry, when she sets her mind to something, no one's gonna talk her out of it. But the next time she suits up, Fshh! Runs headlong into danger. She. Will. Fail. Why? She doesn't think she's capable. Doubt her real enemy. Joe, not whatever's lurking out there.” Before Joe could get a word in, Wells continued talking. “And as long as you continue to doubt her, she'll keep doubting herself. And for the record, I care about her, too.”

* * *

 

Barry entered Jitters to find Iris typing away on her laptop, empty food wrappers sprawled across the table. “Guess you were hungry.” Iris didn't look up from her keyboard. “Stress eating.” Barry sighed and sat down. “I came to say I'm sorry. And you're right. I have been distant.” Iris looked at Barry. “Correct.” Barry’s frown deepened, but she kept talking. “Kind of a jerk.” That statement made Iris giggle. “You should apologize more often.You are really sensational at it.” Barry laughed, but continued. “I thought I had to do something. Something I thought was important, but it turns out that I'm not very good at it. But what I am good at is being your friend. So if you need help coming up with a new topic for your article-” Iris shook her head. “I found one. Something that actually interests me. It's been all over the Internet this week. At a building fire. At a bank heist. Even the other night when those robbers shot at the security guard, he said he was whooshed outside. Something out there is saving people.” Barry’s eyes widened as she figured out who Iris was talking about. “You shouldn't write about me, that might put you in danger…” Iris frowned. “Ever since I have known you you have believed in the impossible.What if the whole world believed too?” Suddenly, Barry’s phone began to ring, and she saw that it was Caitlin. She picked up and sighed. “Look, I told you I'm through.” “I know, but you need to get to S.T.A.R. Labs right now.”

* * *

 

“Barry, it's okay.” She was all but hysterical, looking at the criminal standing in the cortex. “It is not okay. Black is here, and he's just standing there.” She looked around and saw Joe’s calm face. “That's not him, is it?” Caitlin laughed lightly, “It's one of his replicates. I grew him when I isolated a sample of Black's blood from you suit to see if I could trigger the in vitro cultivation process and learn how Black multiplies. So I exposed the target cells to a protein gel, and they began replicating Into that.” Barry poked him, eliciting no response. “Why isn't he It doing anything?” Caitlin smiled. “We did a brain scan. Involuntary motor functions are active, little else. We think it's acting as a receiver. The clones are an empty shell without Black. Shut down the real Black, and you might shut them all down.” Barry seemed confused. “But how do we know which one's the real Danton Black?” Cisco grinned. “That occurred to me given your own passing out. Black has limits, just like you. Controlling all of those clones must require a tremendous amount of physical strength. So, look for the one showing signs of weakness or fatigue. He's the prime.” Wells nodded in agreement. “Just a theory. But one you might want to put to the test, Miss Allen.” Cisco took something from the desk and handed it to Barry. “Plus, I whipped up these high- calorie protein bars for you to keep your metabolism up.”

Suddenly, the clone started moving, and Joe quickly shot it in the head. “Any more of them?” he asked worriedly, to which Barry looked around and shook her head. “Nope.” “Why did it start moving?” Barry frowned contemplatively “The prime. My guess is, the prime is on the move. This one heard the summons to battle. And I know where he was summoned to. Stagg Industries. You should call it in.” Joe shook his head. “Police can't fight this. What Black's become, like Mardon. Beyond me. Maybe way beyond them, too. The only person it's not beyond is you. You gotta do this. I get it. So for once in your life, do what I tell you to do. Go stop him.” Barry nodded dutifully and ran off to Stagg Industries.

* * *

 

Stagg stood calmly in the lobby of his building, waiting for his old employee. “Hello, Danton.” The younger man smirked sardonically. “Goodbye, Simon.” Before Black could pull the trigger, Stagg was pulled into the safety of his office by the speedster. Barry put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. “Stay here.” She ran downstairs to meet the criminal(s). “I know Stagg stole your research, but that doesn't give you the right to murder.” Danton laughed bitterly. “You think this is about my job. This is about Elizabeth. She was my wife. She had a degenerative coronary disease. She'd been on the transplant list for years, but Time was running out. So if I couldn't get her a new heart-”Barry's eyes widened in realization. “You were gonna grow her one.” His voice was raw with pain as he looked at her. “I was so close. Until Stagg stole my research. So he could reap the glory. And I got to bury my best friend. Now I'm alone.”

Creating hundreds of copies of himself, Danton attacked Barry with a new fury. As she was getting pummeled, Wells’s voice flooded the comm. “Remember, Barry. Find the prime.” She was starting to falter. “There's too many of them to fight.” I can't isolate the prime. It's impossible.” A new voice came over the earpiece, filling Barry with renewed vigor. “Nothing's impossible, Barry. You taught me that. You can do this.” Barry let out a battle cry and attacked the army like a madwoman. “Barry, are you alright?” She laughed warmly. “I'm fine. I'm fine. It's done.” She saw movement from the corner of her eye, and looked to see Danton nearing the edge of the broken stairwell, where'd there was a huge drop. “Hang on! No! Don't- no!” She was forced to watch yet another person die, helpless to stop it.

* * *

 

Half an hour later, there were still tears in Barry's eyes as she quietly drank a cup of tea. “I tried to save him.” Wells rested a hand in her shoulder. “Doesn't sound like he wanted to be saved. In my experience, I've learned that some people, when they break they can't be put together again. But, some people heal even stronger.” Barry glanced over at Caitlin, who was typing away on the computer. “I hope so.” “Well, at least Multiplex won't be able to hurt anyone else.” Cisco suddenly grinned. “Told you I'd come up with a cool name.”

Joe walked into the cortex, carrying a pile of pizza boxes. “You kids hungry? Pepperoni, olives and jalapeños. Just like you like it.”setting the boxes down, she looked at him apologetically. “Thank you.” Joe grabbed a slice, but set it down on the desk.

“You were wrong.” Barry giggled, “I have been wrong a lot this week. You're gonna have to be more specific.” Joe took her hand in his. “You said that one of the things driving you to run around out there was that you couldn't help your dad. You can help him. We can. We're gonna figure out who or what killed your mother that night. And then we're gonna get your father out of prison. Together.” Barry frowned deeply. “Joe, what I said about you not being my father-” Joe flashed a weak smile, barely concealing the hurt in his eyes. “Barry, I know. I know I'm not your father.” She took his hand and squeezed it. “You're right. You're not. You're just the man who kept me fed and clothed, who sat beside my bed at night until I fell asleep because I was afraid of the dark, took care of me when I was sick, taught me al the embarrassing girl stuff, threatened all of my boyfriends, helped me with my homework. You taught me how to drive and cook and you dropped me off at college… Sounds a lot like a dad to me.” Joe smiled as he hugged her tightly.

Behind them, Cisco cleared his throat. “Barry, an armored car was just hijacked on Griffin Avenue. Get your ass over there.” She chuckled as she replied, “I’m on it.”

* * *

 

In a dark office of a dimly lit building, an elevator pinged, and the door opened to reveal- “Wells? Who the hell let you in here?” “You been having a party out there?” “I'm sure you saw on TV. A former employee of mine tried to kill me.” “Former employee with the ability to replicate himself. Faced off against a girl who could move at super speed.” Stagg smirked. “You've seen her too, haven't you?” Wells nodded solemnly. “Indeed, I have.” Simon looked at the wheelchair bound man with awe. “Extraordinary. The power she possesses, it's like the-- it's like the Gods of old. It's like Mercury on earth. Can you imagine if you could control her power? If you could--if you could harness it? You could change what it means to be human. The woman in a red mask is the key, and I'm gonna get her.”

Harrison shook his head. “The woman in the red mask. She's called The Flash. Or at least she will be one day.” Simon’s eyes widened as the wheelchair bound man stood up. “What the hell?” Wells gave a sardonic smirk, his eyes glowing demonically. “Forgive me, Simon. I worry you think that you will think this is personal, and it's not. It's just that the woman in the red mask The fastest woman alive, she must be kept safe.” As he stabbed his hand through the man, he hissed, “She's mine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little tidbit for reviewers, yes I know that not all of the dialogue matches up to the show, but I use it the way it fits best in this story. It is obviously au, and it will one day lead up to the story that started this whole thing, a oneshot written on the bottom of my shoe. If you have any concerns or questions, email me at thepurplecrayon666@gmail.com.   
> Toodles!


	7. Time Warp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I got into a fight with my Maternal Unit yesterday, so I'm still a bit down. I hope I can at least make you guys a little bit happier by posting this chapter tonight. 
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned anything, why would I be studying for standardized testing six nights a week?

Marcus Grimm was escorted into the interrogation room by a young rookie, probably fresh out of the academy. The young man ran out to grab someone to take Marcus’s fingerprints, and came back with a familiar auburn haired woman. “Barry Allen! How ya doin? I heard from Doc Allen you were awake.” She gave him a soft smile as she set up the inkpad. “I’m good, just getting to the end of my shift tonight. How about you Marcus? What are you doing here? You just got out, what, three months- a year ago?” He chuckled, “13 months, kid. Wrong place at the wrong time, I guess. Tried to stop a bar fight.” She quietly took the last finger and pressed it onto the paper. “You’re all set. I’ll see you around, hopefully not here.” He grinned. “That hurts kid, don’t ya have faith in me?” She shook her head incredulously. “I don’t want to be seeing you here again, Grimm. I mean it.”

Suddenly, the man remembered something. “And kid, I’m sorry bout your friend, Hal? Real tragedy. I know his cousin, and when he mentioned the guy’s best friend was in a coma…” Barry seemed confused, “What the heck are you talking about? What tragedy?” Marcus’s eyes widened, and he suddenly felt terrible. “Aww kid, you didn’t know? Geez, I’m real sorry…” She shook her head, tears gathering in her eyes. “No, you must have the wrong guy. My Hal, Hal Jordan’s perfectly fine in California! I just talked to him…” Marcus watched helplessly as she walked briskly out of the room, presumably to find out what had happened.

* * *

 

Grabbing Joe’s arm, she dragged him up to her lab, tears streaming down her face. “What the hell happened to Hal?” Joe sighed, and sat her down on her desk chair. “A month or so after you got struck by lightning, you got a call from Carol Ferris. She said that there’d been an accident during a training simulation. Hal’s plane crashed, engine malfunction or something. There’s a newspaper article about it online. I’m sorry Bear, I know how close you two were.” She shook her head in denial. “There’s a box at my apartment, it says it’s from Hal. Dated two months after the particle accelerator. How would a dead man send a package?” Joe looked at her sadly, “I’ll go get it, you just stay here, I don’t want you getting into an accident because you weren’t paying attention.” She nodded, and after Joe left, she typed Hal’s name into google and clicked the first thing that came up, “Tragic Accident At Ferris Airfield, Man Presumed Dead.” she speed read the article, and by the time Joe was back with the box, she was brokenly sobbing. “Bear? I have the package.” He said quietly, not knowing what to do. Iris was always better at these situations.

She sniffed and took the box, noticing that the sender was Carol Ferris, and not Hal Jordan as she had previously thought. Joe looked at her with a sad gaze. “I'm gonna let you be alone for a while, alright Barry?” The young woman nodded and grabbed a pair of scissors from her desk drawer. Inside the box, there was a letter printed on neat white stationary.

Dear Miss Beatrice Allen,  
It is of my sincerest regret to inform you that Mr. Hal P. Jordan, pilot at Ferris Air Fields, is presumed dead. Mr. Jordan has left you the following items, a paracord bracelet, a copy of The Hitchhiker’s Guide to The Galaxy, photographs, and a note written by himself to you. I am truly sorry for your loss.   
Sincerely,  
Carol Ferris, CEO of Ferris Air Fields

She looked at a framed photograph taken back in college, the day before graduation. In a fit of anger and grief, she threw the picture down on to the floor and listened to the thin glass shatter.

* * *

 

Eddie tentatively glanced at his watch. It was half past six, fifteen minutes after he and Barry were supposed to meet outside a small restaurant near the community theater. He waited another fifteen, until he decided to go back to the precinct and find out what was going on. He got up the stairs to find the lab door shut, but the light was on. He quietly opened the door to find Barry leaning up against the base of the whiteboard, crying. She looked up at him and started trying to regain her composure to no avail.

Eddie slid down next to her, and wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders. “What's wrong, Barry?” He asked quietly, watching as she sobbed into his chest, marking his grey jacket with her tears. She shook her head and pointed to her laptop.

Open on the screen was an article about a pilot presumed dead after an accident. Next to the PC was an unopened envelope from one Hal Jordan and a well loved paperback. Barry looked at him, her green irises in stark contrast against her bloodshot eyes. “About a month after my accident, Hal Jordan’s plane crashed, presumably killing him on impact. My best friend died, and I didn't even go to his funeral.” Eddie helped her up off the floor and walked her over to the desk chair. “I bet this Hal guy wouldn't want you crying over him. If he was your best friend, he would want you to be happy, not sobbing on the floor of a messy lab.” Barry nodded. “Hal would be freaking out right now, he hated seeing me cry…” Eddie smiled. “Do you want me to call Iris?” She shook her head no. “Just stay, please?” Eddie followed through, and they were soon sitting on the stools, just talking.

“You want to know about Hal.” She stated after a while, meeting his eyes. Ever the gentleman, Eddie shook his head. “Only if you want to talk about it.” She smiled sadly. “Hal and I met in college, we were neighbors. We instantly hit it off and became roommates for three years. He was my best friend, and the only reason I got through my freshman year.” he looked at her with a confused frown, to which she explained, “There were a lot of people who didn't think it was right that I was doing so well at Columbia University, and said that I was getting preferential treatment because of my gender and relatives. My criminology professor in particular was a sexist pig. I was top of my class, but he told me that girls shouldn’t be in forensics, they should just stick to being nurses and secretaries, and then tried to hit on me. When I told Hal, he got so angry that he went right up to the guy and slugged him right across the face.” Barry laughed. “He sounds like he was a great guy, Barry. Hal was a lucky guy to have known you.” Barry blushed, but then squinted in confusion. “Why are you- Oh my gosh, it’s Friday! The theater, I totally forgot. I’m so sorry Eddie…”

The detective put a warm hand on her shoulder. “Barry, Barry it’s totally fine. Besides, we’re together right now, and that’s the best place I could be right now.” She smiled, but looked away, closing the webpage on her computer and opening a video that showed a stage with a bunch of teenagers. “I know it’s not live, but we could order Chinese, and there’s more privacy here.” Eddie looked at her quizzically. “Privacy for what?” he asked, meeting her eyes. Grabbing the back of his head, she pressed he lips against his, and they kissed passionately until they needed to breathe. He grinned, “That was a good reason for privacy.”

Barry giggled and pulled out her phone. “Hello?.. Yeah, I would like to place an order… vegetable chow mein, two orders of dumplings, and…” She turned to her date. “What do you want Eddie?” He smiled. “General Tso, thank you.” She nodded and spoke into the phone again, “And an order of General Tso chicken.” With that she hung up and picked up her coat. “I’ll be right back, stay here.” he nodded and watched as she left.

* * *

 

He soon stood up from the chair and began looking around. On the bookshelf, there was a textbook with Barry's full name on the byline, and he saw framed photos of a wide range of people, Iris, Joe, an auburn haired woman next to a man with sandy blonde hair who Eddie assumed were her parents. Behind the desk was a picture frame with broken glass, the picture showing a two young men in suits, a handsome one with brown hair, the other a pale boy who looked a bit creepy, and Barry wearing a flowery dress. The brunette man was obviously Hal Jordan, but Eddie had no idea who the other guy was.

* * *

 

The door creaked open, and Eddie hurried back to the stool. Barry was breathing heavily. She smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry that took so long. Apparently, the restaurant moved locations within the last nine months, so I had to run all over the city to find it.” Eddie chuckled nervously and looked at the computer. She followed his gaze and pressed play. They watched the video, Barry explaining the actors and their stories.

When her favorite part came, she began singing along quietly. Now, Eddie had heard that Barry was a pretty good singer, but he had no idea she was so spectacular. He looked over at her, and his eyes widened as he saw how beautiful she looked in the dim light. Her eyes glistened green, and the light made her hair seem like it was golden thread. Despite her stained work shirt, thick framed glasses, and messy bun, she looked like an angel. The whole time she sang, he watched her tenderly while replaying that kiss over and over again in his head, totally ignoring the video.

As Barry realized he was watching her, she stopped singing and frowned. “I'm sorry, I haven't sung anything in so long…” He quickly shook his head, and started babbling. “No, no. That was amazing! Definitely the best singing I've ever heard.” Barry looked away modestly, acting as if she paying her attention to the screen, but really thought about the kiss that the two had shared.

When it was over, Barry packed up her things and grabbed her coat. “I'll um, see you tomorrow?” Eddie nodded, trying to play it cool. “Yeah, of course. I'll see you tomorrow then.” They both laughed shyly, and Eddie got closer. “Goodnight, Miss Allen.” He said quietly, looking deep into her eyes. He bent down a bit, caressing her cheek, and left a peck on her lips. Barry's eyebrows quirks in surprise and she smiled dopily. “Goodnight, detective.” She muttered, and he watched as she walked out of her lab.

Before he left, Eddie glanced back at the photo on the ground, promising himself that he would learn who the mystery man in the picture was.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading, please leave a comment.


	8. The Things She Can't Run From

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry if the editing is a bit horrendous, I've had a migraine all day. I hope y'all enjoy this weeks chapter, please read and review! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even a working laptop (yippee)

Barry and Eddie walked out of the theater with their hands entwined. Eddie smiled as his date ranted about the movie they had just seen. “Regular movie scale, that was a seven or an eight, zombie movie scale, it was, like, a four, tops.” Eddie laughed “There's a zombie movie scale?” Barry ignored him as she blathered on. “Did you know that zombies exist in nature? There's a species of fungi that infects ants, causing the ants to attack plants that can release spores which in turn infect new hosts!” Finally noticing the detective’s lost look, she stopped. “I'm going full nerd again, aren't I?” Eddie laughed. “Yeah. It's okay though. You are still the cutest nerd that I know. Anyways, there’s a lot of talk the amazing as of late.” Barry eyed him worriedly. “You mean 'cause of this streak thing?” He nodded. “The tip lines are going crazy with all the reports of some blur running around, saving people. None of us know what to make of it yet.” Eddie grabbed Barry’s phone and pulled up a picture that someone emailed the precinct. “Here, what do you see?” Barry laughed. “I see my friend’s calling, which I should probably get, she's crashing at my place tonight, and I left a key for her.” With that, she took the phone and put it to her ear. “Hey … What's up Tana?.. Yeah, I'm out on a date right now… You got in okay?.. Of course I don't have a mat, it’s an apartment... No that’s my neighbor’s planter… The key’s in the mailbox... I'll see you later… Bye.” Barry turned to Eddie. “Santana, a friend from high school, says hi, and something else that I'm not going to repeat.” He smiled. “That's nice.” Barry looked at her watch. “You wanna grab a bite? I'm starving.” Laughing, he shook his head. “After the Mongolian barbecue we had before the movie and the extra large popcorn you had at the movie? How are you still hungry?” Barry grinned coyly. “I have a high metabolism.” Eddie chuckled and grabbed her hand. They walked past a restaurant where about ten people sat, and didn't see the them getting killed off one by one.

* * *

 

They found a food truck selling kabobs and ordered. When they received their food, the couple sat down at a bench. Eddie looked at her questioningly. “What exactly are we?” Barry frowned. “What do you want us to be?” She asked quietly. He looked at her with his warm brown eyes, effectively melting her to a puddle. “I really like you, and I want you to be my girlfriend.” Barry smiled softly. “I want you to be my boyfriend.” She pecked a kiss to his cheek, but he was frowning. “Could we tell Joe? He's my partner, and I respect him.” Barry's eyes widened and she shook her head. “Could we please wait? I want to enjoy being your girlfriend for a while before Joe finds you and gives you more holes than the plot of Raiders of The Lost Ark.” Eddie sighed, but nodded. “We have to tell him at some point. Partners need to trust each other.” Barry nodded reluctantly. “We'll tell him soon, I promise.” Eddie smiled, and they walked back to the car.

When they arrived at what was dubbed as the drop off point, Barry kissed Eddie full on the lips. “I promise, we'll tell Joe when the time’s right.” Eddie smiled. “I'll see you tomorrow, babe.”

* * *

 

Barry walked up to her room silently, and started working on some old reports. She fell asleep with her laptop open on her desk, curled up in her desk chair rather uncomfortably. Her sleep was fitful, haunted by images of terrible events. Eddie was lying on the floor of the Particle Accelerator, in a puddle of blood that she presumed to be his own. 

When she woke up, she went for a run, and then got ready for work. It didn't take her long to get there, and when Joe arrived, she had already been working for about half an hour. “Me and you got work to do.” Joe dropped a large cardboard box on the lab table, and her eyes widened as she realized what it was. “The evidence from my mom's case.” Joe nodded. “I had it brought up from storage.” Barry sighed, “I've been through this box a thousand times. If there was anything, I would’ve found it.” Joe has a determined look about him. “Before, your story about what really happened that night the lightning storm, the man in the middle of it I thought that was a kid trying to protect his father from prison. But now that I know it's true, we're gonna go through every scrap of evidence until we find something that helps us.” Barry looked down, her eyes shining with unshed tears. “It took the jury fifty two minutes to come back with a verdict of guilty.” Joe nodded regretfully, seeing a pain in Barry’s eyes that she was much too young for. “They moved too fast, which is why we got to take our time.”

There was a knock on the door, and Eddie walked in. “Barry, Joe, we got multiple homicides.” Barry nodded. “I'll be down in a minute, just need to get my kit.” Eddie nodded and walked downstairs with Joe. She sped around her lab, grabbing things and shoving them into her metallic briefcase. When she got down, she walked over to Joe. “Do you know the Darbinyan crime family?” Barry nodded curiously. “They were murdered last night.”

* * *

 

“Barry? Anything?” She nodded, prodding the body with gloved hands. “Signs of histotoxic hypoxia.” With his confused look, she decided to explain further. “The cells in their bodies were unable to utilize oxygen. It's consistent with exposure to poison gas.” Joe scowled, something that he seemed to be doing a lot lately. “What kind of poison?” Barry shrugged, taking more samples from the scene. “I'll need to take a lung sample, see if I can narrow it down.” Eddie walked toward the two, presumably with news. “The only other exit was bolted from the inside. They were trapped. I was thinking someone pumped gas in from the outside, but witnesses say the street was empty.” Joe nodded grimly. “So it was from the inside. That means there should be a canister or a container left behind, the gas just didn't come in by itself.” Barry looked up from her spot on the ground. “Unless it had a mind of its own.” Joe scowled, and looked over to his partner. “Eddie, would you mind canvassing again? Somebody had to have seen something suspicious.” The younger man nodded, and with a smile aimed at Barry, he left. Joe looked at her skeptically, as if he knew what was going on between the two. “Okay, explain.” She nodded and pointed to the head of the table. “The boss collapsed by the table.” she walked about ten feet away, where another body was. “This guy made it 10 feet away.” She pointed to cracks in the window. “That guy had a chance to move off and fire three shots into the window trying to break the glass. But they all started in the same spot, which means they should have all been affected by the gas at the same time, but instead, it's as if they were attacked one by one!” Joe scowled and looked around the restaurant. “My gut feeling, if we're gonna solve this one, you and me are gonna need -” Barry nodded sagely. “Backup, yeah."

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, the two found themselves in S.T.A.R. labs, looking over the rather short file. “Fascinating, a meta-human that can manipulate poison gas.” Wells said, reading the paper. Caitlin looked excited, and Barry felt a flash of warmth in her heart, knowing that Caitlin was slowly beginning to warm up to her. “Is it just poisonous gas, or can he control all aerated substances? And how is he able to formulate the connection? Is it physiological or psychological? This individual can create a mental nexus using gaseous substances.” Cisco grinned. “You mean connect with gases on a molecular level?” Caitlin nodded ecstatically and pulled up the screen. “Yeah!” The engineer’s grin widened. “That is ridiculously cool.” Joe and Wells watched from the background, not contributing to the younger three’s conversation. “They get really excited about these things.” he explained to Joe with a fond smile. Joe chuckled humorously. “The only thing I'm excited about is putting criminals behind bars.” Wells’s smiled quickly contorted into a frown. “Except Iron Heights isn't exactly equipped to handle metahumans. It's fortunate the ones you've encountered so far are no longer with us.” Joe narrowed his eyes suspiciously, sometimes Wells seemed very shady. “Well, unless we're planning on executing every super criminal we stop, you geniuses are gonna have to come up with someplace else to hold them.” Cisco perked up and whipped his head around to look at them. “A metahuman prison. Sweet!” Wells nodded. “Until we figure a way to remove their powers, there is one place here that might hold them.” A look of fear flashed over Caitlin. “You can't be serious.” “I mean, we haven't been down there since the It's cordoned off.” Cisco put his hand up to stop Caitlin. “Doctor Wells is right. It could be modified to act as a makeshift prison.” Barry and Joe seemed confused, “What could?” Wells turned to them with a dark look. “The particle accelerator.” The young geneticist zoned out for just under five minutes, until Cisco had to resort to poking her. “Caitlin. Caitlin. Did you hear me? We're going down to the accelerator ring.” Barry saw the glint of grief in her eyes, and put her hand up. “Actually, Dr. Wells, I could use Caitlin's help identifying the poison gas.” The older man nodded. “Okay.” Barry looked over at Caitlin, and put a hand on her shoulder. “If that's okay with you?” She nodded, and you didn’t need superpowers to see her relief. “Let's go.”

* * *

 

As they arrived, Caitlin looked at the large building. “Welcome to the CCPD.” They soon got to the main floor, and walked into the lobby. “So this is your day job.” She nodded. “Mm-hmm.” Caitlin caught the eye of a greasy looking criminal who looked at the two women as if they were meat and screamed, “I'm gonna rip out your hearts and eat 'em for lunch.” She shuddered as Barry grinned. “Delightful.” A man approached the pair, frowning. “Hey lab rat, I need prints off this gun, pronto.” She nodded kindly. “I’ll get it right away, Officer Hawkins.” the man walked away, rubbing his forearm unconsciously. Caitlin and Barry started walking toward the stairs, where they ran into an angry Singh. “Allen! Where the hell is the fiber analysis on the Orloff case?” Her eyes widened and she started digging into her purse. “In my bag, all finished. I can get it to you in just a moment.” Singh huffed. “With you, that could be three days from now.” He looked over and saw Caitlin watching Barry patiently. “Who are you?” she smiled warmly, now understanding why Barry and Joe described their boss as gruff. “Dr. Caitlin Snow, Barry's um, friend.” She stuck her hand out in greeting as Barry dug out the requested file. “The fiber analysis for the Orloff case, like you asked for, sir.” Singh squinted “Clean up your bag. It's a mess.” Barry nodded politely. “Of course, Captain."

When the two girls got upstairs, Barry found Joe quietly working in her lab on a laptop, not realizing that he was watching her interrogation from the night Nora Allen died. “Do I even want to know what you were looking at?” He shook his head, quickly shutting the computer “It's just work. Some old cases weren't filed properly.” Eddie suddenly walking in, hoping to take Barry to lunch. His grin slowly faded when he saw Joe and Caitlin sitting on stools. “Detective? What are you doing here?” The older man frowned suspiciously. “I decided to bring some work up here, it's quiet.” Eddie nodded, ad Joe watched him skeptically. “Why are you here?” He ran a hand through his thick hair. “Yeah, well, I've been looking for you. I thought maybe we could go back to the crime scene, re-canvas, see if we missed anything. Always work the case, right? That's what you taught me.” Joe grinned, “Wow, you've been listening. Okay, let's hit it.” Eddie glanced at Barry, and then at Joe. “You mind if I use the bathroom? Barry smiled softly, not directly meeting his eyes. “It's the first door on the right.” Joe frowned and looked at his watch. “I'll be in the car.” he smiled at his foster daughter, who was studying the samples next to Caitlin. “Bye, bear.” without looked up, she gave him a slight wave. “See you later Joe.” As soon as he was sure that Joe had left, Eddie came back in. He frowned at Barry. “Okay, this has got to stop. I came here to surprise my girlfriend, and now I'm going to a crime scene with her foster dad, not exactly the afternoon I was planning on.” Barry sighed and looked up from her work. “I know, I know, it's just it's not the right time to tell him.” Eddie sat down. “When is, Barry?” She shrugged. “I know Joe. He'll kill us.” Eddie started to walk out, but before he reached the hallway, he turned back to her. “Right now, you're killing us.” Through the whole conversation, Caitlin wisely stayed silent, but when Eddie left, she looked over at Barry.

Their eyes met, and Barry had a spark of curiosity. “Can I ask you something that you don't have to answer?” Caitlin laughed, “My least favorite kind of question. Shoot.” Barry looked back to her computer shyly. “Ronnie. What was he like? You just never talk about him that much.” Caitlin smiled sadly, but answered nonetheless. “We met when we were working on the particle accelerator. He was the structural engineer. He liked to joke that he was basically a very high-priced plumber. We were very different. You might have noticed I can be a bit guarded. Ronnie knew how to make me laugh. He used to say we were like fire and ice. He wasn't supposed to be there that night. He was just there for me. If he hadn't-” Barry put her hand on Caitlin’s shoulder.

The mass spectrometer beeped, and Barry looked at the results. “This says that there was no residue of gas in the tissue, poisonous or otherwise. It must have evaporated.” Caitlin nodded. “We'll need to get a fresh sample.” they were silent until the bioengineer’s eyes widened. “Wait, this can't be right. This says that there are two distinct strands of DNA inside the tissue.” Barry frowned. “How did someone else's DNA get inside the victim's lungs? There's no DNA match in the database.” Caitlin shrugged. “I don't understand. Why would a chemical attack leave behind another person's DNA inside the victim?” Barry gasped as she had a revelation. “What if the meta-human we're looking for doesn't control gas? What if he becomes it?” Before Caitlin could answer, a voice crackled over the police scanner. “All available units, we have a report of a toxic gas attack in the Central City shopping mall.” Before she could run off, Caitlin grabbed Barry's arm. “Barry, don't. We don't know enough about what we're facing yet. It's not safe.” The speedster looked determined, and smiled grimly. “Caitlin, I have to go.”

* * *

 

Barry sped over to S.T.A.R. labs, slipped on her suit, put in her comm, and ran to the mall. “I patched into the mall's security system. According to witnesses, the gas attack was in the main elevator in the north wing.”Barry was confused, and asked, “Which one is the north wing?” Surprisingly, it was Doctor Wells who responded. “The one with The Big Belly Burger.” With the incredulous looks he was given, Wells shrugged. “What? I eat.”

Barry easily found the criminal, trying to escape through a maintenance corridor. “Why did you kill that woman?” He grinned sardonically before answering. “She deserved to die. Now go run away. I still have one more name on my list. Don't make me add you to it.” Before she could figure out what he meant, the man turned into gas, and went down Barry’s throat. “Barry. Barry, can you hear me?”

Back at the lab, Cisco and Caitlin were on the verge of panic, while Wells was as calm as ice. “Her vitals are weak, but she's alive, Dr. Wells.” The wheelchair bound man shook his head. “I'm sure she's fine.” As if he had jinxed it, Barry came running into the lab, and crashed on to the floor clawing at her throat. “I can't breathe.” Caitlin and Wells shared a dark look. “She needs oxygen.” They got her onto a cot, and Wells looked at Cisco. “Get the crash cart!” Barry, somehow still conscious, grabbed Caitlin's wrist. “Cut me open. The gas’s still in me.” Wells nodded. “She brought us a sample. Caitlin, we need to do a pulmonary biopsy, extract an active portion of that gas.” Caitlin frowned and looked down at Barry with pity. “I can't give you any anesthetic. Your metabolism will burn right through it.” Barry nodded and gasped for breath, “I heal quick. Do it.” Caitlin all but sighed and stuck her hand out behind her. “Cisco, give me the syringe.” She looked down again. “This is gonna hurt a lot.” Cisco, trying to comfort the csi, smiled weakly. “It's a small needle. You probably won't even feel it.” Wells shook his head. “You're definitely going to feel it.” With that, there was a sharp pain in her abdomen, and she blacked out.

* * *

 

As her world came back into focus, she saw Cisco’s worried face invading her personal bubble. “The Streak lives.” he quipped, grinning. Caitlin, however was not as glib. “You'd be dead if your lung cells didn't regenerate so quickly.” she deadpanned, her eyes filled to the brim with worry. Barry smiled weakly for Cisco, even though she felt worse than she had when she woke up from the coma. “My chest feels like the first time I had a cigarette.” Wells’s eyebrows shot up, and Barry chuckled raspily. “Yeah, teen me lived for danger.” Caitlin’s frown deepened at the attempt at humor. “This isn't funny! You could've-” Barry suddenly realized why Caitlin looked so afraid. “I didn't.” she stated with an air of certainty. Caitlin looked calmer. “Now that we have a sample, we'll get to work analyzing it, figure out the makeup of the poison, maybe get a clue as to his human identity, Or at least a way to stop him from turning into a mist.” Cisco’s eyes widened and he gave a cheshire cat smile. “The Mist. Okay, that's his name. End of discussion.” Barry sat up and reached for her stuff. “I have to get to the station.” Caitlin pursed her lips. “You should be resting…” She shook her head, grabbing her wallet from the table. “I have to talk to Joe.” Caitlin opened her mouth to speak, but Doctor Wells grabbed her wrist. “Go. We’ll see you later.”

* * *

 

She quickly got to the precinct, and ran into Joe. (not literally, for once) “Joe, I had him. The meta-human. We were wrong. He's not controlling airborne toxins. He can literally transform himself into poison gas.” his eyebrows shot up, “That's new.” Barry nodded, but stayed silent. “The victim was a judge. We're going through some of her old cases to see if there's a connection.” Barry looked down to her shoes, thinking. “It's too late. I should have been faster.” Joe put a heavy hand on her shoulder. “Focus on the job. Don't think about that right now.” Barry laughed sarcastically. “You don't want to know what I'm thinking about. My dad has spent fourteen years in a six by eight foot cell for a crime he didn't commit. I couldn't save my mom, but I can save him.” Joe frowned, knowing what she was thinking. “Didn't I promise you that we would get your father out of prison together?” “I don't need your help, Joe. I could be in and out of there with him before anyone even sees me.”Joe glared. “Okay. You break him out of there. Then what? He's on the run for the rest of his life. And something tell me he's not as fast as you are.” Tears we're shining in Barry's eyes, making them seem even greener. “You don't know what it's like there.” Joe sighed at the kicked puppy look on his foster daughter’s face. “You think I don't understand what you're feeling? I have been a cop for longer than you've been alive. So you should know, putting on that suit does not make everybody safe. For every person you save, there's gonna be somebody you can't. And the hardest thing you're gonna have to face is not some monster out there with powers. It's gonna be that feeling of uselessness when you can't do anything. Or the guilt that weighs on you when you make a mistake. Some things, Barry, you can't fight. Some things you just have to live with.” Barry nodded and walked down to the lobby, where Eddie was talking on the phone.

“Yes, I'm writing this down. Red streak at the mall during the gas attack. Thank you for calling.” Eddie smiled and turned his head to the smirking woman. “Never fails. Tip lines bring out the potheads and the crazies.” Barry’s smirk faded into a slight frown. What if someone had a good look at her face, what if her identity had been figured out? “Did they get a good look at the Streak's face?” Eddie chuckled, and Barry felt relieved, he didn’t know about her hobby. “Not you too. What are you doing here anyway?” She sat down in Joe’s chair, and took her boyfriend’s hand. “We need to talk. I thought about what you said, and I know what you're gonna say.” Eddie gave a sad smile. “I understand, I'm your foster dad's partner.” Barry’s head shook so fast, it seemed like it would fall off. “No, no, no, you don't understand. I have never really had an honest to god boyfriend. Between Joe and Iris and work, my life has been full. And I really like you, but I thought that if I told Joe about us, then it would make this real, and suddenly, it's something that I could lose or screw up. I want it to be real. Eddie, I'm sorry.” He smiled as Barry walked away. “I’ll see you later.” she didn’t turn her head, but Eddie knew that she was grinning back.

* * *

 

Barry found Caitlin in the ruins of the accelerator, crying. “I didn't mean to scare you, leaving like that.”Caitlin nodded, drying her tears. “It's okay. I get it. You had to go. It's just that's the last thing that Ronnie said to me that night.” Barry put a warm hand to Caitlin’s shoulder. “My mom died 12 years ago. I used to think that the further away I got from it, the less it would hurt. But some days, the pain, it's worse than the day that it happened. Some things you can't fight.” The doctor sighed, and looked up to her friend with bloodshot eyes. “For so long, I've been terrified of going into that hole. He saved so many lives that day, and no one will ever know what he did.” Caitlin felt Barry’s hand squeeze her shoulder comfortingly. “I do. He was a hero.” Tears shone in her eyes as she replied truthfully. “I didn't want him to be a hero. I wanted him to be my husband.” Cisco’s voice crackled to life over the intercom. “Barry, Caitlin, you down there? You got to come look at this.”

The two ran upstairs, to find Cisco sitting in front of the computer, Wells nowhere to be seen. “Hey, check this out. It's a 3D molecular model of the gas we retrieved from your lungs. We identified the toxin.” Barry squinted, confused at the results. “Hydrogen cyanide?” Caitlin smiled. “What's interesting is what's mixed in with the cyanide. A sedative.” She stood up, understanding what the results meant. “Of course! The night of the explosion, find out if anyone was executed.” Cisco looked over at her, confused. “Why?” Barry was “That sedative is given to criminals on death row before they go to the gas chamber and breathe in hydrogen cyanide.” Cisco nodded, getting the point. “That's right. There was someone executed.” Barry looked at the monitor and pointed to a man's picture. “Kyle Nimbus. That's him.” Cisco nodded and read off the screen. “He was a hit man for the Darbinyan crime family. They turned on him and testified, Judge Theresa Howard was the judge at his trial, she sentenced him to death.” She nodded. “He must have been affected by the explosion while he was being gassed.” Cisco sighed suddenly. “Records indicate the execution was completed.” Barry nodded in understanding. “That's why there wasn't a match. The DNA database only has records of the living.” He looked at her, not expecting that creepy tidbit of information. “Right.” Barry squinted in confusion. “He said there was one more person on his list. Check the arrest record. Who caught him? That could be his next attack.” Cisco found the file, and the keystrokes stopped.

“Barry, the lead detective was Joe…” the speedster gasped and dialed Joe’s number, and when she couldn't reach him, she tried someone else. “Eddie.” She said “Babe? What’s up?” Despite everything that was happening, she felt calmer as soon as she heard Eddie’s soft tone. “Hey, do you know where Joe went? He's not picking up his cell.” “Uh, not sure.” Barry frowned, she could hear the slight lilt in his voice that he used when he was lying. “Eddie, it's really important I speak to him. I need to know where he went.” Hearing the desperation in her voice, he complied. “He went to Iron Heights to see your dad.” Her eyes widened and she got her suit on. Caitlin came toward her, holding a syringe. “I reverse-engineered an antidote to the toxin, but I hope you won't need it.” She smiled at Caitlin, and was pulled into a hug. “Be careful.” Caitlin whispered, and Barry nodded. She walked over to Cisco, who was studying blueprints on the screen. “Barry, I pulled up the specs on Iron Heights Prison. It's maximum security, but I think I can talk you through breaking in there.” She shook her head and gave Cisco a dark look. “Don't bother. I've been figuring out how to break into that place since I was 11.” With that, she ran off.

* * *

 

Henry sat down as he saw the old detective approach the window. He instantly started panicking, wondering what had happened to his baby girl this time. “What are you doing here? Is Barry all right?” Joe put his hands up in a placating gesture. “She's fine.” with the worry gone, curiosity flooded Henry’s mind. “Then to what do I owe this visit?” Joe sighed, knowing that his old friend would be angry, because who wouldn’t be angry at the man who locked them up for twelve long years. “I know I should have come to see you sooner.” He chuckled bitterly. “You just weren't up for a little chitchat with a man who murdered his wife in front of his own daughter?” Joe shook his head. “Except now I know you didn't kill your wife. Some new evidence has come to light. I can't go into detail. It's just... Look, the important thing is, I'm reopening the case. I'm gonna find out who really killed Nora, and I promise you, Henry, I'm going to get you out of here. I am so sorry.” Henry smiled. “It doesn't matter that you didn't believe in me. You always believed in my little girl.”

Before Joe could reply, the two men heard heavy footsteps coming in their direction. Joe turned around and backed up against the glass when he realized who it was. “Nimbus. You're supposed to be dead!” Nimbus grinned broadly. “Same to you.” As he said that, he began dissolving into a green gas, and entered Joe’s trachea, making the man collapse. Henry started yelling, trying to get a guard’s attention, but instead getting Barry’s. “Joe? Joe! Help! Guards! Somebody help!” The young woman injected the antidote into Joe’s bloodstream without a moment of doubt.

When she was sure Joe was alive, she stood up to face Nimbus. “So you've come to finish what the gas chamber couldn't?” she shook her head. “You're going somewhere you can't hurt anyone ever again.” Nimbus quickly got out of the room, and before she ran off, Barry glanced at her father. It would be so easy to get him out, but she shook it off and chased after Nimbus. “She used the antidote on Joe!” Cisco said in a very panicky tone. Caitlin pushed the nerdy man out of the way and spoke directly into the comm. “You need to stay away from him, Barry. Do not breathe him in.” Barry laughed breathlessly. “I'm not sure how that helps me, guys.” Wells scowled, clearly worried for the young woman. “Just keep him coming at you. That should sap his strength. Gas is the least stable form of matter. This meta-human will not be able to stay in his mist form for long. His particles will need to reform.” With that, Barry dodged the gas with her superspeed, eventually wearing Nimbus out so much he collapsed. After that, she ran back to collect Joe and get him to a hospital, paying no mind to Henry, who could recognize his baby anywhere, even under a mask.

* * *

 

As Joe came to, he saw Barry curled up awkwardly on a chair, fast asleep. “It's been awhile since I watched you sleep.” She blinked blearily, looking at the clock. “Rescuing you is exhausting.” Joe shook his head disapprovingly. “I really miss the ability to be able to ground you.” Barry giggled, “Sorry I went and grew up.” She still seemed shaken, and sat at the end of the hospital bed. “Joe, you almost-” he frowned, and took her hand in his own. “Bear, I'm fine. Don't worry.”

There was a knock on the door, and Eddie walked in. “Partner.” Barry stood up, and grabbed Eddie’s hand. “Joe, we have something that we need to tell you.” Joe shook his head. “you two are dating. I know.” Barry squinted skeptically. “You do?” Joe nodded. “I'm a detective, remember? And both of you are lousy liars.” Barry smiled sheepishly and Eddie looked at him, slightly calmer. “So you're not mad?” Joe laughed. “Oh, I'm mad. And if the doctor hadn't confiscated my gun, we'd be having an entirely different conversation.” Eddie’s calmness went away, and he glanced at the door. “Well, I should let you two talk, and I'll just be outside looking into the witness protection program.” Joe could see the sincere regret in Barry’s eyes as she apologized. “I'm sorry.” Joe sighed, looking at her. “Barry, this is going to be complicated. You know I don't like complicated.” There was an awkward silence before Joe decided to ask a very important question. “Do you like him?” Again, he could see the sincerity in the woman’s eyes. “Yeah, I do.” Joe shook his head, grudgingly smiling. “Then I will do my damnedest not to shoot him.” Barry grinned and laughed lightly. “That is all I ask.” Joe smiled, but then his eyes steeled over. “But if he hurts you, he’ll have to answer to the whole precinct.” Barry still smiled, confident in her answer. “He won’t hurt me.”

* * *

 

“Joe's gonna be okay.” Henry smiled at his daughter. Barry had tears in her eyes as she sighed. “You know, lately I've been thinking about mom. A lot. I miss her so much.” Looking at Barry, he asked. “Did I ever tell you about the time you learned to walk?” She nodded. “A couple times.” Henry smiled sadly. “Everyone was walking before you. All the little babies running around the neighborhood, except you. But your mom was never worried. She just said, she'll walk when she has some place to go. And sure enough, the first time you took a few steps, you moved so quick, you didn't just walk, you started to run. And you ran to your mom, Barry. Right into her arms. You had someplace to go.” They both laughed. “You were always running, slugger, into trouble. But you always find your way back.” Barry put her hand to the glass. “I love you, Dad.” He grinned broadly. “So, how's that Eddie boy?” She looked away. “He's- we’re good.” Henry chuckled. “So when do I get to meet him? I want to see the man who my baby girl’s in love with.” Barry sighed, “Dad…” he shook his head. “Don't even try to deny it, slugger. A father knows things, even when he's away from his little girl.” Barry smiled, “I think I love him, Dad.” Henry’s eyes lit up, and Barry's phone buzzed. “Go, slugger. I'll see you on the news.” Barry was shocked, how did her dad find out about her extracurricular activities? “A father knows.” Barry just laughed and stood up.

“I'll see you soon, slugger. Stay safe.” Barry nodded, and walked out. When she reached the road, she began running, and didn't stop until she got where she needed to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading!  
> One question, I've been working on making this a series, so would you be interested in a sequel? Please email or comment your response!


	9. Of Death Threats and Families (blood and otherwise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, happy Tuesday! I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to publish this tonight, I've had a crazy week. My sister's home from college for the summer, I'm studying like mad for standardized testing next week, and I'm failing German class right now. Please leave a review, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own a working computer, much less anything related to The Flash, Arrow, the CW, or anything else for that matter.

David Singh 

“Captain?” Eddie called cautiously as he stuck his head in the office. Dave gestured for him to come in. “Sit down Thawne.” He complied, and their eyes met. “I've heard that you're going out with our resident mad genius?” Eddie nodded slightly fearfully. “Yes Sir. We've been dating since a little after she woke up. It won't affect our work, I swear.” Singh's eyes narrowed into slits. “I couldn't care less about your effectiveness at work, Thawne. Allen, despite being clumsy, chronically late, and lacking common sense most of the time, is family to all us here in this precinct, the most brilliant forensic assistant this place has ever seen, and the sweetest young woman most of us have ever met.” Eddie nodded, he knew how every one of the cops, secretaries, and even the lab techs felt about the young woman. “If you screw up, if you hurt her, I will leave you to the mercy of West, and maybe even have a go at you myself. We hunt you down and tear you limb from limb, is that clear, detective?” Eddie nodded and quickly stood up. As he walked away, he heard the Captain call his name. “Keep her safe.” Eddie looked at him dutifully. “Always.”

* * *

 

Cisco Ramon 

There was a steady knock on Eddie’s door and he opened it to find a young Latino man. “Cisco?” He questioned, curious as to why the engineer was at his door. “Hey Eddie.” He said casually, as if he wasn't standing outside of his best friend’s boyfriend’s apartment. Eddie smiled and moved out of the doorway. “Come in.” He started walking toward the couch. When Cisco sat down, Eddie looking him quizzically. “So, not to be rude, but why exactly are you here? And how did you find out where I live?” Cisco’s carefree grin turned into a small frown. “You're dating Barry.” To Eddie, that didn't exactly clarify Cisco's reason for sitting on the couch in Eddie’s apartment, and it didn't begin to answer how he knew where said apartment was. Seeing the slightly puzzled look on the detective’s face, Cisco's frown deepened into a scowl that looked very out of place. “Barry is my best friend, like a little sister to me, and that means that it's my duty as a big brother to threaten you. I might not seem dangerous, but I have the means to build weapons that would leave you begging for death.” There was a dark look in Cisco's eyes. And Eddie felt a flash of fear. Cisco grinned and stood up. “Nice couch, by the way.” Eddie smiled and watched as Cisco walked out as if nothing had taken place.

* * *

 

Caitlin Snow

Eddie walked into S.T.A.R. Labs, looking for his girlfriend. He was carrying coffee for the both of them, since they had to go to work soon. Distracted, he crashed into a woman, thankfully not spilling the hot liquid. Caitlin gave him a small smile and picked up the files she had dropped. "Hey Doctor Snow. Do you know where Barry is? She told me to meet her here..." Caitlin nodded vigorously, "Yeah, she came for a checkup, just to make sure everything is alright with her body. She's in the cortex, and I can take you there, if you want." He agreed, and the two walked into the elevator. Mid ride, she hit the emergency stop button. "What's happening?" She frowned, studying his facial expression. "Barry Allen is a good person. I know what happens to good people when they get together with alpha males like you, and I don't want that to happen to her." Eddie scowled, what was with people threatening him this week? "I would never hurt Barry, I love her." Caitlin shook her head sadly, "You might not mean to hurt someone, but it can happen anyway. She's too nice of a person to get that light taken away by you leaving. If that happens, I can get the worlds best hacker on your trail, and you will be ruined." He gave her a hard look. "You don't need to threaten me Caitlin. I'm not dumb enough to leave someone like Barry." She smiled, and released the button. Within moments, they were on the right floor, where Barey was standing in a maroon cardigan and grey slacks. "Ready to go?" She asked, walking closer. He nodded and gave a look to Caitlin, who returned it with fire.

* * *

 

Iris West 

Eddie walked into Jitters quickly and ordered. When he got his coffee, he sat down at a table, and Iris slid into the seat across from him almost immediately. She smiled sweetly at him and sipped a vanilla latte. Iris looked deeply into his eyes, almost as if she could see straight into his mind. “Eddie, you're my friend. A good friend.” Knowing where this was going, Eddie nodded. “But Barry, she's the best friend anyone could ever hope to have. She's the most loyal, passionate, modest person I've ever met. Barry sees the best in people, and that gets her hurt way too often. Naturally, we all want to protect her from being hurt, so if you do cause her any type of pain, I will not think twice about shooting you between the eyes, and I never miss. And I'm sure everyone at the precinct would love to help me out. Got it pretty boy?” Eddie smiled and stood up. “If I do hurt her, I'd deserve it.” Iris laughed lightly, a soft sound that was like a warm breeze. “That's all I needed to hear.”

* * *

 

Harrison Wells 

Eddie walked into the bookstore Barry often frequented, and saw a wheelchair bound man in the science section. Knowing that he was one of Barry's friends who would no doubt threaten him with death, Eddie tried to pass him unnoticed, but failed epically, accidentally knocking over a pile of books. Turning his head, Wells grinned at the detective. “Hello, Detective Thawne.” He said cheerfully in a tone that put Eddie on edge. “Hi, Dr. Wells.” He muttered reluctantly, bracing himself for what was to come. “I've heard from Cisco and Caitlin that you're dating the lovely Ms. Allen?” Eddie nodded, smiling on the inside like he did every time Barry was mentioned. “Yeah. She's amazing.” Harrison smiled, a glint of jealousy in his eyes. He made a noise of agreement. “You're a very lucky man, Mr. Thawne. Don't take her for granted. If you do, just remember that I still am I very powerful man, wheelchair or not.” Eddie nodded and walked away, but not before picking up a copy of The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, which he had been told was one of Barry's favorites.

* * *

 

Henry Allen 

The day Eddie had been dreading had arrived, meeting Henry Allen. He had heard stories of the accused killer from Barry, Joe, and Iris, but had never met the man. While his girlfriend’s stories of a loving man put him at ease, while Joe's tales of a protective father scared the living daylights out of him. When he got into the visitation room, he was expecting Henry to look a bit like Charles Manson, not an actor in an orange jumpsuit. When he saw the detective, Henry smiled warmly. “You must be Eddie. I've heard so much about you.” Eddie smiled uneasily. “Likewise.” He laughed, a deep chuckle. “My baby girl really likes you, Eddie.” The young man shook his head modestly. “I love your daughter, Mr. Allen. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me.” Henry’s grin broadened. “I like you already, Eddie. Beatrice is much happier than she was before the accident. But if you hurt her-” Eddie cut him off. “You'll kill me, or someone else will. I already heard all of this, like five times already.” To his surprise, Henry laughed. “That's not what I was going to say. If you hurt my princess, she'll kick your ass. Barry doesn't need anyone to do it for her, you know.” Eddie smiled, chuckling softly. Henry decided to continue. “She's a very smart girl, but gets lost in her head sometimes, and she needs someone who can bring her back. Can you be that someone?” Eddie nodded. “I would do anything for Barry, sir.” Henry smiled warmly, not looking at all like a killer, more like the friendly family man he had heard about in Barry's stories. “Keep my daughter safe, and I think we'll get along just fine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to send me an email, you can reach me at thepurplecrayon666@gmail.com. Have a great week!


	10. Going Rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for tuning in this week! Right now, I'm studying for testing that I need to pass to graduate, and taking care of a mechanical baby who cries every ten or so minutes. This story is my main stress reliever right now, so thanks for taking the time to read this. By the way, I really need to know if you guys like the chapter pattern of original story, episode, original story. If not, I can easily change it, but I really do need your input.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even my own life, so I definitely don't own any rights to The Flash, CW, or affiliated anything.

As the nose lit up, Caitlin groaned. “This isn't even remotely anatomically correct.” Barry laughed in amusement at the sight of a bioengineer failing at operation. “That's not the point, Dr. Snow.” “Then what is the point?” She sped over to another room, but yelled, “To have fun.” Doctor Wells smiled at the lighthearted, witty girl. “And to continue your ongoing training by testing the speed of your mind by pushing your ability to multitask.” Barry smirked, and without knowing it, made Harrison’s blood pressure skyrocket. “I'm waiting on you, Dr. Wells.” Thank god for tables, or else the older man would have some serious explaining to do. “Heads up! I think we got something.” Before Cisco told the speedster what that something was, Wells grinned slyly. ”Checkmate.” “Wait, checkmate?” Barry narrowed her eyes with suspicion. He nodded sagely. “Checkmate. I guess we still have a few things left to learn, don't we, Miss Allen?” Cisco chose that exact moment to cut in. “Armed robbery at 4th and Collins.” Barry gave a slight sigh before she ran off. “For the record, I crushed it in operation and ping pong. It's not as easy as it looks.”

* * *

 

When she arrived at the scene, she saw a highly organized team of four men hijacking the truck. She caught one of them, and his mask came off to reveal a ruggedly handsome face. However, before she could apprehend the thieves, one of them shot the driver. Not willing to sacrifice an innocent man's life, Barry let the men get away, instead picking up the driver. “Where's the nearest hospital?” She looked around impatiently for a few milliseconds before Cisco's voice came through her comm. “St. Andrews Seven blocks north, two east.” Her frown deepened. She was certain she would have enough time to get there, but how much damage did the bullet do? “Call the ER, tell them they have an incoming GSW.” She ran off, and didn't return to the scene for another hour.

 By the time she got back, Singh was already yelling off orders. “I want this locked up all the way to the end of the block.” Eddie went up to Joe to tell him what was going on. “Tow truck was stolen. Driver of the armored car is in a stable condition at St. Andrews, and no one's exactly sure how he got there.” Joe frowned, still angry at his partner, despite a week passing. “Did you check the security cameras?” He nodded. “Camera's storage drive was stolen. Guys are pros.” Joe scowled, surveying the scene. “Everything's still here, including what I think they were after, the Kahndaq dynasty diamond. It was on its way to Central City museum for exhibition.” Eddie gave a calm smile, forgetting that he was talking to the man who was not only his partner, but his girlfriend’s overprotective foster father. “Right, Barry's trying to talk me into going. I'm not much of a museum guy, but she's really into that kind of thing, and when she really wants to do something-”Joe scowled, and Eddie took the hint. “I'm just going to walk away now.”

Eddie ran into Barry, who was talking to the captain, telling him why she was so late to the scene. “Sorry, Captain. I was at the hospital visiting a friend.” Eddie smiled at the young scientist. “There's nothing missing. It looks like someone interrupted a robbery. Guard says there was three of them.” Squinting, Barry looked like she was doing mental math. “Actually, there was four. I mean, that's how many I would bring if I were doing a robbery of this nature. That's definitely a four guy truck. A driver, two more to cover the guards, and Somebody used liquid nitrogen to crack open this door, so four bad guys.” Singh shot the young woman a glare. “Thank you, Ms. Allen, for your brilliant insight.”

* * *

 

As soon as they were in the precinct, Joe gave his foster daughter a look of distaste. “For somebody so fast, you're a little slow on the improvising. Did you see anything that could help us catch these guys?” Barry thought back and nodded. “Yeah, one of them lost his mask. I saw his face.” Joe immediately handed her a large binder. “So look through these mug shots of Central City's most wanted, and see if you can find our guy.” She flipped through it at lightning speed until she came to a face she recognized. “That's him.” Looking down at the picture, Joe sighed. “Damn. Leonard Snart.” Despite the severity of the situation, Barry laughed. “Leonard? That's almost as bad as Beatrice.” Joe chuckled, as if he had temporarily forgotten about the tension between the two. “Snart ain't sexy, either. Snart's father was a cop, a bad cop. Took his anger out on his kids until he went to prison.” Barry grinned, admiring the shot. Snart wasn't too hard on the eyes, and if she'd been a different type of woman… no. “Snart's dad's in prison too? We should start a club.” Ignoring what felt like a jab to the heart, Joe continued on the topic of Snart. “He shows up, like, every six months. He cases a job for weeks before he makes his move. Then, he does the job. Gets away.” Barry grinned. “That's before The Streak was around.” Joe snorted and gave her a look. “Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?” She shook her head, smiling. “I referred to The Streak, which I'm pretty sure I can top. I've been thinking of a new name. What do you think about The Fla-” In the middle of her sentence, Iris walked in.”Coffee break. Thought I would bring Central City's finest java over to Central City's finest.” Joe took it with a “Thanks.” and walked away.

Both girls went upstairs, and when Iris tried to hand Barry an espresso, she shook her head. “I'm off caffeine. Joe's been kind of mad every since I told him about me and Eddie.” Iris shook her head. “No, you mean he's mad at you because you didn't tell him.” Barry rolled her eyes and huffed, sitting down at her desk. “Uh, first, that sounds like you're taking his side, and second, do you know how he does this whole, I'm not talking to you about our issues, but I have a whole bag full of judgmental looks I'm gonna try out on you later?” Iris gave her sister a pitying smile. “Yeah, I've been on the receiving end of those a few times. Speaking of communications, or lack thereof, after all of these journalism classes, I got an idea.” The CSI looked at the younger woman quizzically. “What?” Iris grinned and blurted it out. “You know how I started a blog, right?” Barry smiled. “The one about your brownie obsession? 'Cause, you know, you probably shouldn't broadcast that.” The younger woman giggled, “No, don’t play dumb. You know it’s about something that Central City needs to know about, you. People need to know that you're out there, saving the day. I know that it would be suspicious to get an interview, but I was hoping that I could take a look at the file and-” “What? I'm not at liberty to discuss an ongoing police investigation with you.” Iris smirked, rolling her eyes. “Since when, Ms. Blabbermouth?” Barry however wasn't in a humorous mood, instead wanting to protect Iris. “Take it from someone who's been investigating the impossible since they were 11. Blogging about this is only gonna bring the crazies to your front door.” Iris frowned. “My blog is anonymous.” Barry sighed and sat down. “All right, well, anonymous or not, it's not safe. You never know what kind of weirdos are out there trolling on the internet.”

A pretty blonde suddenly spoke behind them. “I can vouch for that. The internet is full of weirdos and nerd rage. Lots and lots of nerd rage.” She stuck out her hand, smiling at Iris. “Hi. Felicity Smoak.” “Iris West.” Before she could even think about it, Barry's lips started moving.”Barry Allen. But you both already knew that.” The three laughed. “Felicity is the girl that you met in Starling City, the computerer, right? You two worked on one of Barry's unexplainable cases.” Felicity nodded. “Which, long story short, was definitely explainable.”

Barry watched as Iris excused herself, and the two were left in the silent lab. “So, what brings you here to Central City? I mean, it's good to see you, but do you and Oliver need something, or-”Felicity gave her friend a smile. “No, no, I came because I wanted to see you. I heard you were out of the coma. Didn't call, didn't write, didn't race over-” Barry's eyes went wide with fear. “Oliver told you?” Felicity smirked, rolling her eyes.”Honestly, I heard you two talking on that rooftop in Starling City that night.” After a brief moment, Felicity’s grin grew. “I want to see it. And by it, I mean your speed, in case you thought I was talking about something else, which I which I was not.”  Barry nodded skeptically,

* * *

 

On her lunch break, Barry and Felicity walked out to a park nearby. She looked at Felicity, got her attention, and pointed to a skyscraper a few blocks away. “Okay, you see that building?” “Uh-huh.” Barry gave a manic grin. “Keep your eyes on it.” A gust of wind blew her hair into her face, and Barry casually handed her the phone. “Whoa. You took a picture of me? From the top of that building?” Barry giggled and took back her phone. “Yeah. Don't instagram that.” Felicity shook her head, looked down, and gasped. “Your shoes are smoking.” Barry stomped her feet a few times and gave a calm grin. “That that's fine. It's it happens sometimes. It's why I have a friction-proof suit.” Felicity gave a confused look. “Where did you get that?” Smirking, Barry grabbed Felicity's hand. “I'll show you.”

Barry gave Felicity a tour of S.T.A.R. Labs, “And this is where my team monitors the police bands for criminal activity. We can track anything that's happening in the city. Check this out. We've got our own satellite.” Felicity smirked and nodded. “I know. I've hacked into it from time to time.” Shaking her head in mock disappointment, Barry laughed. “Rude.”

When Caitlin saw the two, she smiled slightly and greeted them. “It is, of course, so wonderful to see you again, Felicity. I'm just wondering how much of our operation she needs to know about.” The blonde smiled. “I'm really good at keeping secrets.” Before she could think about it, Barry blurted out, “Yeah, Felicity works with The Arrow.” Cisco was practically salivating. “Sweet!” Felicity laughed and hit Barry's shoulder lightly. “And you apparently are not.” Cisco shook his head in shock. “Now it's all making sense. You know who The Arrow is.” Looking at Barry, he realized something. “Wait, do you know who The Arrow is?” Before she could stutter out an answer, Barry was cut off by Wells’s arrival. “Welcome, Ms. Smoak.” Felicity’s eyes widened and she started internally fangirling. This man was every nerdy science girl's dream guy. “Dr. Wells? _The_ Harrison Wells?” Wells chuckled, smiling. “Please, call me Harrison, Felicity.” Her hands shot up to her mouth in shock. “You know who I am?” The man grinned. “Ranked second in the national informative technology competition at age 19, graduated M.I.T. with master's degree in cyber security and computer sciences. I know who you are. I keep an eye out for promising talent in scientific fields. It's what brought me Cisco, Caitlin, and I foresaw great things from you.” Barry felt a surge of jealousy, was she not good enough for Wells to keep an eye on before her coma? But before she could say anything, Cisco grinned at the hacker. “Speaking of great things, want to see something cool?”

Two minutes later, the four scientists were watching Barry run at superhuman speeds. “How fast can she run?” Caitlin looked up from the computer. “She hasn't reached his top speed yet, theoretically speaking.” Felicity nodded, but her face was still contorted into a worried frown. “So is she really okay?” Caitlin looked confused. “Her heart rate is within normal range for her.” Felicity shook her head, trying to get her point across. “No, I mean, the lightning bolt changed her. Do any of you really know how much?” Wells gave a cryptic smile. “We know a fair amount.” Felicity scowled, curiosity written plainly on her face. “If everything about her is sped up, is she going to age faster? What would happen if she ran too fast? I mean, would she just be running, and then, poof, she's dust in a red costume?” Wells watched as Barry ran, just a blur to people without super speed. “Everything we do here at S.T.A.R. Labs is to protect Barry Allen. Trust us, Felicity, he is in very good hands here.” Barry slowed down a bit and grinned at her friends. “Want to see how fast I can run backwards?” She went pretty fast, and then flew back into a pile of boxes that seemed to be there for that exact reason. Caitlin saw the worried look on Felicity’s face. “Don't worry. She heals quickly too.”

* * *

 

“Eh, I don't get it. Why would Snart come here? He's been deterred before, but once he goes after something, he doesn't stop until he gets it, ever.” Eddie nodded, distracted. “Joe, I want you to know that I'm really serious about Barry. She's an amazing woman, and I can really see myself-” Joe rolled his eyes. “Did I ever tell you about that wild night I had my last day of college?” Shaking his head, Eddie looked at his partner curiously. “I don't think so.” Joe's eyebrows shot up in what seemed to be fake confusion. “No? Not even after we kicked back a few beers after work?” Eddie suddenly knew where this was going, but still answered. “We've never done that.” Joe scowled. “Oh, right. Those are the things I do with my friends, and since we've never done those things we ain't friends. So there's actually no reason I need to know about your dating life.” The younger man sighed, looking solemn. “I just don't want my personal relationship with your foster daughter to affect our professional relationship.” Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Joe's frown deepened. “It ain't about you, Eddie. It's about her. So as long as we don't talk about you and her, we will be cool.” Nodding, he reached for the volume knob. “Maybe we should just listen to the radio.” ‘When a man loves a woman-’. Eddie's face went scarlet. “Quiet is good.”

* * *

 

Iris walked to the table where Barry and Felicity were seated. “Hey, you two. Has Barry been showing you some of the sights in Central City?” Felicity smiled, nodding. “Yes, I have seen some pretty amazing things.” Iris giggled at the inside joke. “Really? Well, if you've got some time, maybe we can show you some of Central City's night life.” The programmer shook her head vigorously. “Oh, no. I get plenty of nightlife in Starling City.” Iris smirked. “Oh, this is something that I don't think that you're gonna want to miss. Trivia night at Jitters. Barry's not really excited about it, I admit. But it could be our night, guys.” The aforementioned speedster rolled her eyes. “Our night to win $75 worth of cappuccinos.” Felicity smiled, “Uh, yum.” She glanced at the clock, then pulled out her phone. “You know what, I'm gonna go call work, check in, make sure everything's okay. I'll be back in a second.”

* * *

 

Two hours later, Barry, Iris, and Eddie were at Jitters, waiting for Felicity to arrive. “Party people, who's ready to get their trivia on?” The crowd cheered, and the announcer went on. “Okay, everybody, welcome. We've got some new challengers. Please, welcome e=mc Hammer!”

At their table, Barry was trying to explain the humor of the team name to Eddie, while Iris vowed never to let her sister name anything ever again. “No, you see, I did it because E=mc squared is Einstein's formula for kinetic energy, right? And, you know, can't touch this.” Eddie smiled at his girlfriend’s unbridled enjoyment of science puns. “That's great, Barry.” Iris frowned, looking around the cafe. “So where is Felicity?” Barry shrugged and glanced at the clock. “I'm not sure. I told her it started at-” Barry's eyes widened as she saw Felicity walk in wearing a very nice, very tight black dress. Her eyes widened as she saw Barry wearing a button down shirt and jeans. “I totally overdressed for trivia night.” The speedster gave a soft smile. “No, you look amazing.” The blonde glanced at the screen and smirked. “E=mc hammer. That's funny.” Barry gave a big smile and gave Eddie a slight shove. “See?”

Ten minutes later, Felicity and Barry were babbling about who played the the first Doctor's companion, and Iris leaned over to Eddie. “Are they even speaking English?” Miraculously, they got the answer right, and their team was now in the lead. “And the points go to E=mc Hammer.” Iris giggled and hit Barry’s shoulder lightly. “I knew we’d would make a good team.” a calm silence came over the group during a ten minute intermission. “So, Felicity, what do you do?” The hacker smiled calmly. “I work in computer sciences at Queen Consolidated.” Looking around the table, Eddie stood up. “I'll get us some more drinks.” Felicity gave the two remaining women an apologetic smile. “And I had too many of those first ones, so I will be right back.”

* * *

 

Wells looked just about ready to fire his employee as Cisco told him about the mistake he had made. “I'm gonna ask you again, Cisco. But when I do, I expect a more specific answer than I don't know. Now, how long has this weapon been gone?” Cisco looked away. “A day, maybe two. One of the janitors didn't show up for work this morning. He was probably the one who took it. I didn't think that-” Wells cut him off with a roar, “You didn't think, because if you had, you would have discussed with me first your desire to build something that could, in theory, hurt anyone, and in particular, Barry Allen!” Cisco looked down at his feet. “I'm sorry. If you just let me explain-” Harrison’s scowl deepened. “You know how I feel about weapons, Cisco. They do not belong in S.T.A.R. Labs. Now, you are gonna figure out a way to locate this gun, and you are gonna do it right now.” Caitlin pulled Cisco aside as soon as Wells was done chastising him. “This thing you built, what can it do?” He looked away guiltily. “Bad stuff. Really bad stuff.”

* * *

 

“I'm sorry. I thought I knew it, and I got excited, and I just hit it.” Barry giggled and took his hand. “No, I mean, maybe they'll get it wrong too.” Eddie rolled his eyes. “Oh, yeah. I’m sure that the team named Pride and Padawans doesn't know the name to Han Solo's ship.” Barry smiled and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. “Besides, you’re cute when you're confused.” Suddenly, Eddie’s phone pinged. “Someone spotted Snart. I gotta go, see you later babe.” The three women waited until the detective drove away for Barry to speed off to the theater. She opened her mouth to apologize to Felicity, but she shook her head. “Just go. Stay safe!”

* * *

 

“Snart!” Joe's eyes widened as he watched his foster daughter get shot in the leg, which quickly iced over. “You okay?” Barry was on the ground, clutching her leg, but keeping an eye on Snart. “Ahh, aah, it burns.” “Time for a test run. Let's see how fast you are.” With that comment, Snart aimed for an older man who hadn't had the chance to escape. He pulled the trigger, and Barry ran to save him, but with her hurt leg was a moment too late and only brushed her fingers against him. “No!”

* * *

 

Barry poked at the cold skin on her side. “It's still numb.” Caitlin nodded. “It's presenting itself like third degree frostbite.” Cisco looked at the patch worriedly, almost as if he felt bad. “I thought she had hyper healing.” Caitlin’s frown deepened and she looked up at the engineer. “It's been slowed. If her cells weren't regenerating at the rate they are, the blood vessels would have frozen solid and the nerve damage would have been permanent.” Caitlin gave Barry a grim look. “You're lucky to be alive.” The speedster shook her head, “Snart wasn't another meta-human. He has some kind of gun. It froze things, slowed me down. Enough that I wasn't in time to save someone.” She shook her head, obviously shaken by the man’s death. “According to his record, Snart didn't even bother to finish high school, so how did he build a handheld high tech snow machine?”

Wells rolled in, his face blazing with anger, and underneath the glasses, lightning flickered in the whites of his eyes. “S.T.A.R. Labs built the cold gun.” Cisco turned away guiltily, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “Dr. Wells and Caitlin had nothing to do with this. I built the gun.” A wave of betrayal washed over Barry. Cisco was a nice guy, why would he create something that could hurt so many innocent people? “You did? Why?” Cisco’s eyes reflected his regret. “Because speed and cold are opposites. Temperature is measured by how quickly the atoms of something are oscillating. The faster they are, the hotter it is, and when then are cold, they're slower on the atomic level. When there's no movement at all, it's called absolute zero.” Barry nodded, understanding that concept. “Yeah.” Cisco couldn't bear to see the betrayal in his friend's eyes. “I designed a compact cryo engine to achieve absolute zero. I built it to stop you. I didn't know who you were then, Barry. I mean, what if you turned out to be some psycho, like Mardon or Nimbus?” Barry gave him with a hurt look. “But I didn't. Did I?” Caitlin cut in, feeling bad for Cisco. “We built the entire structure you're standing in to do good, and it blew up. In the wake of that, you can understand why Cisco would want to be prepared for the worst.” Barry nodded reluctantly. “I can understand that, but what I can't understand is why you didn't tell me what you did. I mean, after all we've been through, I thought you trusted me. I thought we were friends.” He had to suppress a sob. “We are, Barry.” Tears glistened in the young woman's eyes. “I mean, if you would have just told me, I could have been prepared. But instead, someone died tonight.” Cisco met her eyes, and she met his. “And I have to live with that.” She turned away from them, her breathing soft. “No, Cisco. We all do."

* * *

 

“How long is this gonna go on? Seems like the cold treatment is going around.” Joe sighed. “Not now, Barry, please.” She shook her head. “Yes, now. You did the same thing when I applied to that job in Gotham without telling you. You didn't speak to me for weeks. Not until I withdrew my application. Well, I am not withdrawing this time, Joe. I am dating Eddie whether you like it or not.” Joe scowled, she clearly didn't understand why he was so upset. “Eddie's my partner.” She nodded, confused. “I know.” He huffed. “But you don't. You're not a cop. You don't know what having a partner means. Wherever I go, he goes, and where I go isn't always safe, Barry. I need to be 100% focused. Now, there's a part of me that isn't focused, that doesn't see Eddie as my partner, but as your boyfriend. So if he gets hurt or worse, and I'm there, how am I gonna look at you? How you gonna look at me? Now, I'm not mad at you, but that's why this is so hard for me.” Barry walked away before the discussion could end on even worse terms.

* * *

 

Felicity walked into S.T.A.R. Labs to find Barry pouring over the crime scene photos from earlier. “Barry? Barry.” She looked up, startled. “What? What are you doing? You should go back to your hotel, get some sleep.” Felicity sighed, taking the case file away from her. “You should too.” Barry’s eyes widened. “Felicity, I don’t swing like that, I’ve got a boyfriend…” Felicity gasped. “Not go back to my hotel I meant get some sleep.” She shook her head with genuine sadness. “I can't. Every time I close my eyes, I see that man's face. I watched him die. I have to go faster.” Felicity sighed, looking at the girl worriedly. “Barry, it's not your fault. And it's not Cisco's, either. I know you're upset, but you have to look at this from his point of view.” There was a defeated look in her eyes. “No, I get it. He didn't trust me.” She sighed. “Barry, when you met us, me, Oliver, and Dig, we were this well-oiled archery machine. But it didn't start out that way. And unlike you guys, we weren't tossed together overnight. We came together one at a time. Believe me, it took much more than watching Oliver do the salmon ladder to make me trust him. I've seen firsthand what this life can do to people. It's a lonely path. Don't make it any lonelier than it has to be.”

Before Barry could reply, Cisco scurried in. “I figured out a way to track Captain Cold.” Barry scowled. “You gotta stop naming these guys.” Felicity smacked her friend on the shoulder. “Barry, listen to him.” Sighing, she gestured for him to go on. “How?” “The cold gun is powered by an engine control unit, a microcomputer that regulates air-to-fuel ratios so the subcooled fluid in the chambers don't overflow and -” Barry blinked. “Explode. Right.” Cisco couldn't miss the hurt in her tone. “This E.C.U.was receiving updates wirelessly from my tablet. If I boost the signal using Central City's network and send a false update, we'll get a ping back, and then we can locate Snart.” Walking over to the computer, Barry looked at Cisco. “How long will it take?” He shrugged. “First I have to hack into the City's network, so I don't know, 30 minutes, maybe?” “I can do it in less than one. When it comes to hacking, I'm the fastest woman alive.” with that, she cracked her fingers and winced. “Ow! That was not as badass as I pictured.”

A few minutes of typing later, she looked up. “All right, I'm in…Okay, I'm sending the updates... We're connected... Network is triangulating the location….We got him!” The CSI’s frown deepened. “He's heading west on Nelson toward the train station.” Her eyes widened in worry. “If he's leaving, Snart may have gotten what he came for.” Before she could leave, Cisco caught her arm. “When we put our minds to it, dude, nothing can stop us.” Barry flipped the switch of her comm. unit. “Oh, you turned your earpiece off. How are we gonna talk to each other?” She rolled her eyes, and turned to him. “I don't feel like talking right now.”

* * *

 

“All available units, suspect spotted at Central City train station.” Joe looked at Eddie. “We got Snart. Wait here for backup.” He looked at the older detective incredulously. “Wait for backup? No way.” Joe, knowing that Barry would be devastated if something happened to her boyfriend, shook his head. “That's an order.” Eddie reluctantly stayed, but planned a way to help if things went south.

* * *

 

“You should go after Barry.” Cisco turned to the blonde. “You heard her, Felicity. She wants to do this alone.” She huffed. “Of course she said that. She's hurt. You're her team and her friends. If I had a nickel for every time The Arrow told me to back off, I would be as rich as Oliver Queen, who I mention because he's the richest person I know, or used to be. The point is, you have your partner's back no matter what.” Cisco nodded, an idea coming to him. “I have something that might help.”

* * *

 “There's nowhere to run.” Snart turned to her and aimed his gun at her chest. “I didn't see you before. Your parents know you're out past your bedtime? You know what happens to little girls in the dark, don't you?” She rolled her eyes and glanced at the train. “If you wanted to get away you should've taken something faster than a train.” His grin broadened. “That's if I wanted to get away. I've seen your weakness at the armored car, then at the theater. See, while you're busy saving everybody, I'll be saving myself.” Barry gave a small smile. “Good luck with that.” She tried to wrestle the gun away from him, but he pulled the trigger and hit her hand. “Pretty fast, sweetheart, but not fast enough. Thank you.” “For what?” He gave her a sardonic grin. “You forced me to up my game, not only with this gun, but with how I think about the job. It's been educational.”

Before he could pull the trigger again, a voice came from behind him. “Drop it. This is a prototype cold gun, four times the size, four times the power.” Snart smirked at Cisco. “I was wondering who you were talking to.” He frowned, pointing the thing that looked like a very dangerous, very bright vacuum cleaner. “Hey, unless you want a taste of your own medicine, I'd back the hell up.” Snart grinned. “Your hands are shaking. You've never killed anyone.” Cisco’s eyes were blazing, and Barry couldn't help but smile at her friends unwavering loyalty. “There's a first time for everything, Captain Cold. I will shoot you.” Snart put the gun back into its holster. “You win, kid. I'll see you around.” Cisco frowned. “Hey, leave the diamond.” Snart chuckled, walking away. “Don't push your luck kiddo.”

Cisco grinned sheepishly as soon as they were sure Cold was gone. “Couldn't shoot him if I wanted to. This is actually the S.T.A.R. Labs vacuum cleaner with a lot of L.E.D's. Let's get you warm.” Barry smiled, hugging her friend. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

“We've been trying to track Snart, but he must have disconnected the signal somehow.” The speedster put her hand on his shoulder. “We'll find him, Cisco, together.”

  
The hacker smirked at the ragtag group of scientists. “You have a great team here, Barry. Speaking of teams, I should probably get back to mine.” Wells gave Felicity a small smile and shook her hand. “It was nice meeting you, Ms. Smoak. Please extend a hello to the Arrow for us.” She nodded. “I will.” Barry pulled Felicity into a hug, smiling. “Good-bye, Felicity.” She grinned, and gripped Barry tighter. “Bye, Barry.” Before she walked out, Wells got Barry's attention. “Remarkable young woman. She's special.” Barry gave her mentor a soft smile. “Yeah, she is.”

When they were sure Barry was gone, Wells pulled Cisco aside. “Cisco, don't you ever do anything like that again. Do you understand me?” Cisco looked at the far away figure guiltily. “Yes, sir.”

* * *

 

Hey, Joe.” Barry walked up to the desk where Joe was sitting. “Hey. If you're looking for Eddie, he's in evidence.” she shook her head and smiled apologetically. “I was actually looking for you. I came to apologize, again.” Joe sighed, starting to feel bad for making Barry go through all of this. “You're really trying to hit that magic number, aren't you?” Barry suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, why was Joe making this so hard? “Look, Joe, I just want you to know that there is nothing that you could do that would ever change the way that I look at you. And I'm sorry. I should have thought about how it would affect you if Eddie and I-” Joe lightly put a hand on her shoulder. “Listen. Chasing down this Snart character tonight? He had the draw on me. Eddie saved my life. Maybe I underestimated him. From now on, no more secrets.” Barry agreed, nodding. “No more secrets.” Before she left, Joe smiled. Who could ever stay mad at that girl? “Well, go see Eddie… Thank him for watching out for me…”

Barry walked into the evidence room quietly, and saw Eddie filing something. She silently sat down in the cold plastic chair and pulled out a case file for work. Barry worked on the report for five minutes or so, until she saw Eddie just watching her. “You're beautiful when you're working.” Barry grinned and kissed his cheek. “Don't worry me like that, you moron.” Eddie chuckled and took her hand. “I'm fine.” There were tears in the young woman's eyes and she squeezed his hand. “Someday you might not be fine. I work at the police department too, and I've seen what happens. I remember wondering if Joe was going to come home, so many nights. I've been to too many funerals, investigated too many of their murders. I want to be with you for a long time, I love you, Eddie.” When she realized what she'd said, she blushed, and Eddie wiped the tears from her face. “I love you too, Barry. I promise I'll always come home to you.” Barry gave a sad smile. “And I'll always be there.” They embraced for a long time, until Barry remembered something. “I need to go see Felicity off. Apparently she has a bad habit of getting kidnapped.” Eddie laughed, “I'll see you later then.” With that, she kissed his cheek, signed out, and ran to catch the train.

* * *

 

When she sat down next to Felicity, the hacker jumped, yelping. “Did I just yelp?” Nodding, Barry snorted. “Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.” Felicity looked around suspiciously. “Don't tell me you're here to save me.” Barry shook her head matter of factly. “Taking the train is still one of the safest ways to travel.” Felicity's eyebrows shot up. “I thought that was airplanes.” They both laughed, and Barry looked at Felicity. “If you ever need anything, I will race over in a heartbeat.” The blonde smiled warmly, happy to have such a good friend, who also happened to be faster than the speed of sound. “Same. Well, as fast I can run, which might take me a while, but I will still come.” Barry reached over to hug the other girl. “Bye, Felicity.” She laughed and whispered, “Bye, Barry.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please! You can always email me at thepurplecrayon666@gmail.com.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! If you have any ideas for the story, you can email me at the purplecrayon666@gmail.com


End file.
